


Accidental Coincidence

by Fanfictina18



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Saiyan, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Always the sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: We were bound to meet one day, but who knew we would meet like this.  Life just became interesting with you in it and now it will lead us onto a path we cannot change.  Or can we?





	1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fic!
> 
> Very lemony first chapter! 😈  
> Be prepared for this intense first chapter!
> 
> Enjoy~

Shout out to **BV4ever**!  Thanks for reminding me about posting this fic!  This first post is dedicated to you~ 😘

 

Bulma knew she had to be dressed properly and in the throne room at any moment, but she didn’t have a care in the world.  She was the second born daughter in the royal family and thanked God everyday she wasn’t her sister, Tights. She was training to be the next monarch to the throne and had no down time to relax or lay in fields as often as Bulma did, where she currently was at the moment.

She sniffed the sweet aroma of the wildflower field that were not too far from the royal gardens and sighed in contentment as the noon sun warmed her skin.  As a natural born Vampire, Bulma didn’t have the weaknesses the bitten Vampires seem to have.  She didn’t sleep in a coffin, she loved being in the sun, ate garlic as much as she could in her meals, and used a mirror every day to see her reflection.  So what if her teeth were a little sharper, was stronger than humans, had the ability to fly and control minds, and she needed a little blood once in a while?  She only took from those who gave their consent first and never from their necks, unless she was trying to seduce them into her bed, which wasn’t often.  Once in a while she had to use her abilities to control the minds of Humans or Vampires, but never in a negative way.  When she was bored, Bulma would go in search of strong virile men because the stronger the person was physically, emotionally, and psychologically the tastier the blood.  It also strengthened a natural born Vampire as long as their donor’s blood flowed through their veins.  There was another _satisfying_ benefit that came along with drinking from another, but it never lasted long within Bulma.

 _10 more minutes._ She thought to herself as her stomach grumbled at the thought of blood.  _I’ll get up to find a donor to get some blood, change, then slip into the throne room as if I was there the entire time._ She closed her eyes and stretched like a lazy cat in the sun. 

Bulma inhaled deeply as she stretched and froze when the most delicious scent she had ever smelled hit her nose.  It was very masculine with a hint of spice and a little sweetness.  A smile formed on her face as she slowly opened her eyes to see a man hovering in the air several feet from where she lay.  Bulma used her elbows to lean up and licked her lips as she slowly took in the gorgeous man’s body in front of her as he landed gracefully.  He wore tight black spandex-like material that covered his body from his neck to his ankles with white and golden gloves, boots, and breast plate armor.  The spandex did nothing to hide his thickly corded and well-defined muscles, and she appreciated every single inch.  He looked like sex on a stick, and she wanted a bite and a lick.

“Hello, sexy~  You must be with the Saiyan court who are visiting the royal family today.  How fortunate for me.”

Bulma rose seductively, noticed he took in her body as well, and was glad she decided to wear her Human clothing of white shorts and a tight black tank top that revealed her bountiful breasts and curvy figure.

“Fuck me.”

Bulma giggled at his whisper.  _Oh, that can certainly be arranged.  Look at all those muscles.  I bet he tastes delicious too._

“You do realize we Vampires have excellent hearing.  It might not be as good as the Saiyans, but far superior to the Humans.”

“Please, forgive me.  I am usually more articulate, but I could not take my eyes off of you when I was flying by.  I felt this pull and had to see if you were real and not a figment of my imagination.”

Vegeta removed one of his gloves to wipe his mouth and chin to make sure he wasn’t drooling in front of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  He scratched at the stubble he had forgotten to shave that morning as he took in her body and scent again.  He had never felt arousal so quickly in his life before and thanked God this woman in front of him was real and not a hallucination.  He dreaded this trip with his family and in an act of rebellion, he snuck away from his guard and decided to take a self-tour around the Vampire’s royal gardens before taking his time in reaching the throne room.  Vegeta watched the woman walk seductively toward him and loved watching her move.  She was graceful and the sway of her hips made him groan internally.  He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her any more than he already had and prayed he didn’t groan out loud as well.

“My name is Bulma.  What is yours?”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.  I am Vegeta.”

“Vegeta… I have heard of that name before, but cannot quite place where I have heard it…”

“I feel the same with yours.  Very unique and yet I cannot place where I have heard it before.”

Bulma lifted her hand in the way a woman of the Vampire Court would and watched what he would do. 

Vegeta lifted her smaller hand to his lips and hesitated before receiving her permission with a nod of her head to kiss the back of it while their gaze locked with one another’s.  He then surprised her by flipping her hand over and kissing her on the wrist.  They both felt awareness shoot through their bodies at the contact, and they both sucked in a sharp breath.

“Did you feel that?” They asked at the same time.

Vegeta lightly tugged at her hand and knew she could have easily resisted with her vampiric strength, but she fell against his chest and lifted her head so she was staring into his eyes.  He had to be at least a foot taller than her, and he enjoyed their size difference.  Saiyan woman, in general, were tall and sturdy, but this Vampire woman before him looked deceptively weak and hypnotically beautiful as her kind usually were.

Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta’s scent invaded her nose.  She buried her face into his neck and rubbed her nose against his exposed skin.  She felt her panties grow wetter as she took in more of his alluring scent.

“You smell so delicious.  Good enough to eat.”

“Must I protect my neck from you, woman?”

“We only take from the neck if we are seducing our donor and only if you give your consent, _man_.  I would not want you to feel the sexual rush it would provide you if I took from your neck without your consent.”

Bulma felt Vegeta’s body tense and felt his chest vibrate with his growl.  She opened her eyes and licked her lips, his eyes watching her darting tongue.  Subtly, she tried to squeeze her legs together as she became more aroused by his erotic growls, but knew he saw and probably could smell everything happening to her body.

“I am feeling a bit peckish and in need of some blood.  Do I have your consent?”

Vegeta felt his cock harden as he watched this seductive woman.

“I would feel personally responsible if you were to faint from lack of nutrition.  By all means, take what you need from my body.  _Anything_.”

Bulma smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist as she rested her hands on his armor covered chest.  She knocked on it softly.

“This has to go first and you will need to sit.  You are too tall for me to reach your neck comfortably.”

“I could just lift you in my arms.”

“And have my legs wrapped around your hips.  Yes, I quite like that idea, but perhaps another time.  I assume it is your first time donating blood and do not want you to drop me when I bite you.  It can be a _very_ arousing experience and can force you to your knees in pleasure if done correctly and trust me, I do it correctly _every_ time.”

Vegeta growled in pleasure and didn’t think his cock could get any harder, yet it did.

“Mmm, I love it when you growl.  It goes straight to my core.”

Vegeta growled louder.  This woman would be the death of him with her bold way of speaking.  Bulma held his hand and led him to a gazebo he hadn’t seen before on the side of the field surrounded by tall trees.  As they ascended the few steps, Vegeta released her hand to unlatch his breast plate and shoved it over his head.  She laughed when she realized what he was doing and appreciated the body that was hidden underneath his armor.  Her laughter died when Vegeta reached for the bottom of his spandex shirt and practically ripped it over his body to lay it on top of his breast plate.  His tan chest was broad and had to be twice if not three times the width of hers.  His pecs were defined, his abs were taut, and that prominent V that led to his pants made Bulma salivate.

_Holy shit, look at that rippling chest!  And fuck, that V.  I am going to lick every inch of him._

As if he could hear her thoughts, Vegeta quickly sat on the chaise and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.  He placed her hands on his chest and slid them up and down his hard torso as he took in her expression as she felt every hard dip and curve.

Bulma had to swallow hard before speaking.  “You didn’t have to take off your shirt.”

“I insist, woman.  The way you were practically eye-fucking my body, I thought you would prefer it if we did it this way.”

Bulma smirked and leaned in toward his ear to whisper. “I do, _sexy_.  But it will be you who feels fucked after I drink your blood.”  She nibbled on his ear before lowering a few inches to lick at his neck.

She pushed herself up by pushing at his chest and saw the rare desire in his eyes.  Bulma groaned at the feel of his harden oh-so- _not_ -little friend underneath her.

“My my.  Aroused already and I haven’t even started yet.”

Vegeta growled and placed his hands on her hips.  She felt tiny in his large warm hands, but he knew her body could take anything Saiyan women could based off of his knowledge of vampiric strength and anatomy.

“Woman.”

“Sexy.”

“Why are you calling me sexy when you are the sexy one?”

“I thought since you keep calling me woman, I thought I would call you sexy whenever you refer to me as woman.”

“That is fine by me as long as you are sitting on top of me.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Now, onto the consent for giving blood.  I am now seated with you in my arms and give consent to take from my neck.  Is there anything else that must be done so I can have your mouth on me?”

“In such a rush.  No dinner and wooing first?”

“Those are human concepts, and we are beyond those petty things.  Now, tell me before I shove my neck into that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Ohh, how I love the aggression you Saiyans have.  I could get use to it.”

Vegeta growled before he griped the back of Bulma’s neck and crushed her lips onto his.  He devoured her mouth and loved the sounds of pleasure she made as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He quickly released her and looked into her hooded eyes.

“Tell me.”

“We’ll both feel a sexual high, but the high depends on the compatibility and connection between us.  The deeper the connection, the greater the high.”

“Take my blood now.”  Vegeta moved his head to the side and with his hold on the back of her neck, he lowered her until her lips brushed his neck.  He groaned as she licked and sucked on him without breaking the skin.  “Do it, now.”

Bulma licked his neck one more time before sinking her teeth into his thick neck.  The first few drops were gloriously delicious, and she used her tongue to lap at him as more blood entered her mouth.  That’s when she felt the surge of power enter her body and her wetness grew so much it soaked through her pants and onto Vegeta’s lap.  She heard him growl as she took more blood and whimpered as Vegeta started to rub his harden cock into her core.  He rocked against her harder and harder, and she felt her orgasm at the brink.

Vegeta roared when he came in his pants as he felt Bulma’s teeth bit him harder and suck at his neck as she came as well.  They were breathing hard, and Vegeta felt his cock harden once more as he felt Bulma’s ragged breathing against his neck.  He felt her tongue lick at the wound on his neck, sealing it with her healing saliva and groaned at how much pleasure it brought him from something so simple.

“That was… Fuck. Me.”

“Please do.  I need you inside me, Vegeta.  I’ve never felt so much power from someone’s blood.  Such a sexual high.  I could cum again by just the thought of drinking your blood.”  She shuddered.

Vegeta didn’t need any more prompting and placed his hands on the back of her shorts to rip them down the middle to rid her of them.  He quickly ripped them away from her body and did the same to her underwear.

Bulma lifted her upper body to stare down at Vegeta before moving her hands to lower his pants enough to release his cock.  It sprang out, slapping against her naked core, a little wet from his cum and her wetness that had soaked through their clothing.

“If I were human, you would never fit inside of me.  Good thing I am not.”

Bulma griped his cock and lifted herself up enough to maneuver it inside of her, hesitant for only a second as she thought of the risk of pregnancy.  Luckily, it was well-known that female Vampires could only be impregnated by born male Vampires, and both of their races were not able to contract or transmit sexual diseases.  She slowly sank down on it until she was fully seated on top of Vegeta’s lap again. 

“Fuck, that’s a good fit.”

Vegeta’s only response was a chest vibrating growl.

“You growl a lot.  I like it.”

Bulma slowly moved up and down and knew she wouldn’t last long.  Her hips started to move faster, and she rode him in wild abandonment.  She lost all control of thought as the chaise beneath them cracked at the force it was never meant to endure.  Bulma found herself at Vegeta’s neck again as her hips moved faster and harder against him, rubbing her clit again his pelvis, and bit him again, but without breaking his skin.  Vegeta gridded his teeth as he watched the woman riding his cock, trying to stay in control, but he lost it when he felt her vaginal walls contract as she started to come again.  He roared his release into her shoulder and shuddered at cumming again so quickly.  Vegeta thought he would never stop cumming as he felt his seed shooting into her as her orgasm prolonged his.  When they could breathe normally again, he heard Bulma laugh, causing him to join her.

“I know why I am laughing, but why are you?”

“I am laughing at how absurdly quick things escalated between us in a matter of minutes.  Why are you laughing, woman?”

“Same reason as you, but also because it seems we broke part of the gazebo.  The chaise we are on is in pieces around us and the bannister I held onto broke in my gasp when I came.”

Vegeta took a look around to see she spoke the truth, causing her to look around at the chaos they had created.  When they locked eyes again, they laughed in each other’s arms until their stomachs hurt.  Vegeta stood with Bulma in his arms, with his cock still inside of her, making her gasp when she felt him harden again.

“How can you still be hard?  I’ve made you cum twice already.  Our blood high should not have lasted this long…”

“Saiyans have stamina that can last for weeks.  When we were at war, we went weeks without sleep or food.  Imagine how long I can go in the bedroom.”  Vegeta emphasized his words by lifted Bulma’s body until his cock was almost out of her before slamming her back onto him.

“Shit, do that again,” Bulma moaned.

Vegeta moved her arms to place them on his shoulders and placed her legs over his forearms.  He moved slowly at first, bouncing her easily up and down his cock.  They stared into each other’s eyes as pleasure started to build within them.  The wet slapping sounds of sex filled their ears as Vegeta’s thrust grew faster until he was pounding into her.  He growled loudly as he felt his climax build, and Bulma’s moans of pleasure grew louder with each thrust into her willing body.  Before they could both climax, Vegeta quickly dropped Bulma to her knees and spun her around to enter her from behind.  She placed her hands on the beam in the middle of the gazebo and pushed back as Vegeta placed his hands on her hips and drove punishingly hard into her again and again.  Bulma screamed her release and there was a loud crack as the roof came down on top of them. Vegeta easily pushed at it and tossed it onto the field next to them, his thrusts never slowing.   He pumped himself harshly into her several times as he came, but didn’t fully stop moving within her after the last of his cum filled her.  Vegeta cushioned their fall with his body as they fell to their sides, and Vegeta moved her flush against him as they came down from their sexual high.  He kissed her shoulder, making her giggle.

“Wow, just wow.”

“It was a disappointment, however.”

“Excuse you?”  Bulma turned her head to stare at Vegeta.

“I did not get to see, feel, and taste your breasts.”

“Oh, yes.  Perhaps next time.  As much as I want to bask in our afterglow, I’m already late and needed to be in the throne room an hour ago.”

Bulma rose and felt the loss of him as she felt his semi-hard dick exit her body.  She was searching for her destroyed pants when she felt Vegeta behind her with his shirt in his hands.

“Do not bother with your pants because I have destroyed them.  Let me tie my shirt around you as a makeshift pair.  It will also keep my cum inside of your body longer.”  Just the thought made both of them want each other again as they made eye contact while Vegeta tied his shirt around and between her legs.

“Do you not think it will be weird for you to walk around another kingdom half-naked?”

“No, I can acquire one quickly, but you on the other hand, may be stopped for indecent exposure when you have nothing covering your bottom half.”

“You didn’t think it was indecent a second ago.”

Vegeta growled and Bulma smiled when she saw his hardness twitch right in front of her.  She licked her lips and wanted a taste, but knew she was out of time.

“If you have time later, why do you not stop by the kitchen in an hour or so?  I could use a real meal and,” Bulma stroke his cock several time then lifted her wet hand to her lips to taste their combined fluids as he stared intently at her mouth.  “We could _eat_ together.”

Vegeta crushed his mouth to her, and they both tasted each other’s cum from her mouth.  Bulma moaned at the savage way his tongue moved against hers.

“It’s a date, woman.”

“I’ll see you there, sexy.”

***

“Where have you been?!”

Bulma smiled at her sister as she covertly entered the throne room through a secret passageway.

“Sorry, I got distracted.  Besides, it is not like you needed me here.  I am not the one being paraded around as a potential bride for the Saiyan prince.”

“It does not matter.  I need you here as my support and my sister.”

“I know.  You have so much to bear compared to me.  So what did I miss?”

“You missed everything.  The royal Saiyans and their entire entourage have left already and are moving on to see The Droids in the next kingdom over.”

“Oh, sorry I missed them,” Bulma said sadly as she thought of not getting to see her sexy Saiyan again.  “So how was the prince?”

“Handsome, of course.”

“But…”

“You know.”

“Yeah, sorry.  How about I make it up to you?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s change out of these formal clothes and head to the kitchen.  Mom made her famous chocolate chip cookies, and I will tell you why I was so late.  And let me tell you, the stories of Saiyans are very true.  I’m surprised I can still walk right now.”

“Oh~”

“He must have been one of the guards or something, and he was delicious in every way.  His blood is nothing like I’ve ever tasted.”

A cough came from their side.  “Glad you could join us, dear.”

“Papa!” Bulma kissed his cheek.  “Sorry, I lost track of time.”

“Does it have anything to do with why one of the groundskeepers found your favorite gazebo in pieces just a few minutes ago?”  The Vampire king sighed.  “Do not tell me.  I do not want to even know what you did.”

Bulma saw her sister’s head whip toward her from the corner of her eye, and Bulma turned to wink at her older sister.

“I found a crack in one of the pillars and tried to fix it myself.  I guess I used too much strength, and it crumpled within seconds.  Sorry, papa~”

Her father sighed again, but chuckled.  “Do be careful, Bulma.  You are too carefree sometimes, but it is my own fault you became like this.”

“Okay, papa.  It will not happen again.”

“Now what is this I hear about your mother’s cookies?”

They all shared a laugh as they walked to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter ready to go, but I want to concentrate on Planetary Arrangements first before I start this new adventure with you guys!
> 
> In the mean time, please let me know what you guys think in the comments! And don't forget to kudo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

_**One year later…** _

“Would it be so bad for you to marry King 17 from the Droid kingdom?  You have known each other since you were babies and consider each other close friends.”

“It would be like marrying a brother, Tights,” Bulma sighed as she lay in bed with her sister.  “Besides, the last time I visited 17, he swung for the other team if you know what I mean.”

“What?  I thought he preferred women?”

“He can go either way, but he mentioned something about a delectable short bald-headed Human male of common birth and a competition between himself and his sister.”

“Interesting.  I always thought you two would end up together to strengthen the alliance between our kingdoms.”

“It would be advantageous, but I don’t know if I could marry someone for an alliance.  I am not like you, oh future sovereign of the Vampires.  I am merely the second born and have the power to marry whomever I wish or not at all.  I don’t think I will find someone worthy enough…”

Tights laughed and nudged her sister’s shoulder with her own.  “Except for that mysterious Saiyan who basically fucked your brains out.  The one with the huge cock.”

Bulma gasped, “That is no way for a queen to speak!”  Then she promptly laughed with her sister.  “I would definitely give him the opportunity to have his way with my body again, but I doubt I will ever see him again.  It’s not like he is going to show up someday unannounced and declare his undying love for my pussy.”

Bulma and Tights roared with laughter until they both started to wipe the tears streaming down their faces.

“Mom would slap the back of our heads if she ever heard us speaking like this.”

“Good thing she is not around then.”

Bulma could not have asked for a better older sister.  Even though Tights was treated differently because of her higher status, it never stopped them from forming a strong sisterly bond over the years from childhood to adulthood.

Tights sighed and sat up from the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to get ready and meet with papa and mama in the throne room in an hour.  They have some important news to tell me.  Want to come with?”

“No, it will probably be something boring that has nothing to do with me.  Unless you need me there for support.”

“No, you’re probably right.  But I wonder why they asked the royal beauticians to come and have my makeup, hair, and wardrobe done.”

“Court might be in session and the future queen must never have a hair out of place when in public view of our people.”

“I envy you sometimes.”

Bulma rose and hugged her sister tightly when a knock sounded at the door.

“Princess Tights, the clown horde is here to beautify you for the summons.”

“Just a moment, Cheelai.  I shall be out in a minute.”

“Don’t take too long.  You know how ugly they can get when they get stressed with their time limitations.”

Tights and Bulma laughed at Tights’ fairly new personal body guard. 

“I don’t know where you found that girl, but I love her,” Bulma laughed as she wiped more tears from her eyes and turned to her sister for another hug.

“Are you going to your favorite field while you wait for me to get back?”

“You know me too well, but I think I am going to take a walk.  I’ll come back later tonight so you can tell me why mama and papa summoned you and we can fall asleep together.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then.”

Bulma kissed her sister on the cheek before turning and sprinting toward the open balcony doors.

“Stop doing that, Bulma!  You are wearing a dress!”  She heard her sister yell before she leapt into the air.

Bulma dove off Tights’ balcony and loved the wind on her face as she freefell several yards toward the ground until she flipped so her feet were under her and landed gracefully.  Without missing a beat, she started walking toward her favorite place on palace grounds with a smile on her face.  She always loved the wildflower field, but it became her favorite spot for a whole other reason.  Bulma felt a tingle run down her body as she got closer and closer to the field, and she practically ran the last few yards.  Even though their time was short, the images that came to her mind always made her wet and needing.  Wanting.  Hungry. 

Over the last year, she tried to find another sexual partner and blood donor, but no one could compare to Vegeta.  A supply for blood was never short for her, but no one could give her the powerful and sexual high his blood gave her.  She had to get herself off with the images of him in her mind, and the best place was where he satisfied her so thoroughly.  Bulma returned to the very spot she had first spotted him and lay in the middle of the field, surrounded by her favorite flowers. If someone were to walk by, they would never know she was laying down there, touching and pleasuring herself at the thought of her Saiyan.  She lifted the bottom of her cotton sundress and placed her hand inside her panties to find herself soaking wet already.  Gathering her wetness around her fingers, she closed her eyes and thought of Vegeta as she started to rub her clit, already sensitive.  Moans left her lips as she rubbed faster, just wanting to orgasm as she thought of Vegeta going down on her.  Her other hand reached for her breast and she played with her harden nipple through her dress, her legs starting to shake, and seconds away from her orgasm.

“Fuck. Me. Woman.”

Bulma came with a scream when she heard the familiar rough voice.

***

After traveling around the surrounding kingdoms for a year to find a potential princess for their son to marry, the Saiyan sovereigns had decided on the Vampire’s kingdom.  Their first choice was the Droid Kingdom, but found the twin Droids ruling side by side as a dual monarchy to the dismay of the Saiyan queen.  Queen 18 would have been perfect for her son in every way.  “If we were only a few weeks earlier,” the Saiyan queen sighed, but was genuinely happy for the Droid queen.  “At least she found happiness with that bald Human.  And to think they are already engaged and she is planning to make him her royal consort.”

Vegeta loved his mother, but he tuned her out as they made their way back yet again to the Vampire kingdom to officially join the two families together.

He was hoping to see the cerulean haired beauty, Bulma again, but knew he had his royal duties to perform.  Maybe he would take her as his mistress if she allowed.  No one needed to know about her and they could fuck each other behind closed doors.  All night.  Every night.  Every day.  Everywhere.  His pants grew tight at the idea and couldn’t wait to see her again. 

Vegeta sighed.  It wouldn’t be fair to her, but he wasn’t able to stop thinking about her over the last year as he traveled with his parents.  He knew he had to let her go and hoped they didn’t cross paths when he was married to the Vampire princess.  The fates would not be so cruel to him, would they?

Vegeta sighed again.

“What is wrong, my son?”

“It is nothing, mother.”

“The boy is probably sighing over his pending marriage to the Vampire princess,” his father laughed, clapping his son on the back as they landed with their guards surrounding them in a nearby Vampire city within walking distance of the palace.

“Why do I have to marry the Vampire princess or any princess at all to create an alliance?  Are we Saiyans not one of the most powerful kingdoms in all the lands?  We are the strongest and the most powerful kingdom around, and we are in no need of help from any kingdom when we are able to protect ourselves and our people.”

“We create alliances with other kingdoms to have allies in times of need, which can arise at any time, son.  You never know when a war will start again, and it is better to make and have alliances than not at all at times of peace and prosperity.  An alliance through marriage is advantageous and makes an even greater one that ensures a strong alliance at that.  Especially when a child or children are conceived.  It is unfortunate you will not be able to conceive with the Vampire princess to strengthen the alliance, but we still believe the marriage will be beneficial to both parties.”

“Could you say alliance any more in just those few sentences?” The queen teased.

“Wait until we are alone, my love.  I will show you just how great an _alliance_ can be.”

Vegeta smirked at his parents.  No matter how many years have passed, they always had a burning flame for one another.  He wanted what his parents had for each other; a flaming love that never burns out with years of marriage.

“I want to get some fresh air before we meet the Vampire monarchs.  I will meet you in the throne room,” Vegeta said as he started to float away.

“Do not be late this time, boy.  You do not want to be disrespect to your Vampire-bride or your new in-laws after how long you took the first time we were here.”

Vegeta gave his father a nod to confirm he was heard before he flew closer toward the palace’s gardens.  He turned his head to the side when he felt his shadow’s presence.

“You did not have to follow me, Broly.  I can protect myself.”

“It is my duty as your personal guard to protect you at all times, Vegeta.”

Vegeta landed in the royal gardens and watched Broly land gracefully next to him without a sound.  Even though Broly had been with him for years, it always amazed him how quietly the giant man could move without creating a single sound.

“Wait here.  There is something I want to see before we enter the palace.”

“Are you going to see if your mysterious Vampire is waiting for you in that field?  The one that has put you off other women?”

Vegeta chuckled.  “I doubt she will be there.  But you heard my father, I cannot make the Vampire monarchs wait as I did before.  It would be rude to my… bride.”

“I will retrieve you if you take too long.  Wouldn’t want to break another gazebo before we can solidify the alliance, would we?”

“Bastard,” Vegeta smirked as he punched Broly in the shoulder before walking away.

“Ten minutes, then I will go in search of you, my prince.”

Vegeta was glad he had Broly to rely on and they had become the best of friends over the years.  His thoughts turned to Bulma as he got closer and closer to the wildflower field where he first set his eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

He was positive she wouldn’t be there, but he had a feeling he couldn’t shake during the journey back to the Vampire Kingdom and knew he had to go to that field once more before he entered the Vampire’s palace and his marriage.  The sight before him almost dropped him to his knees as he watched the woman lift her dress and start to pleasure herself.  As he drew closer, he picked up the scent of her arousal and his mouth watered for a taste.  He watched with fascination as her legs began to tremble and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“Fuck. Me. Woman.”

Then he saw the most glorious sight before him as he watched Bulma come undone with the help of his voice.  At first, she had trouble opening her eyes after orgasming so hard, but when she did, Bulma smiled up at him.  Her skin was flushed and her chest rose and fell, emphasizing her erect nipples.  He wanted her in his mouth.

“Hey, sexy~”

Vegeta fell to his knees beside her and lifted the hand that was soaked with her juices.  He sucked and licked at her finger until he got every drop and watched as her legs squeeze together as she rose to a sitting position in front of him.  She placed her other hand on his knee and he groaned in pleasure at the contact.

“I thought I would never see you again.  What are you doing here?”

“I came on official Saiyan business.  I do not have much time, but I needed to come here to see if you were here.” _Possibly for the last time…_

Her smile grew and he could only smile back as they stared at each other.

“I must go, but I do not want to.”

“You can help me _finish_ what I started if you do not.”

Vegeta groaned and adjusted himself.  Her eyes zeroed in on his movements, making his cock harden further and twitch under his hand.

“As much as I want to, I really cannot be late today.”

“Too bad.  I was feeling very naughty today.”

“Woman,” Vegeta growled.

“Sexy,” Bulma purred, emphasizing the sex in sexy.

“You have no idea how much I thought about you over the last year, Bulma.”

“Probably not as much as I thought about you, especially when I was all alone at night in my big warm bed with my fingers inside of me.”

“Fuck, I do not want to leave you, but I must return.  My party is not willing to wait for me as they patiently did the last time I was here with you.”

All the delicious moments they last had together ran through their heads.  Bulma didn’t want to let him go, but a feeling told her to let him go so she could seek out her sister.

“Okay, you know where to find me when you are done, but do not make me wait too long or I will go and seek you out~”

Vegeta swiftly kissed her lips before standing to adjust himself again.  Bulma’s hand shifted higher on his leg as she rose on her knees in front of him as she deliberately stared at his crotch when Vegeta adjusted himself.  She looked up when she heard him growl deeply from his chest and smiled widely before he reluctantly stepped back and flew away.  Vegeta felt Broly’s presence behind him as he flew to the throne room with only one thought.  _As soon as I finish there, I can_ finish _in her._ He’d be damned if he never saw her again.  Fuck the marriage, he decided he would do anything to keep Bulma with him.

“Think of the alliance, Vegeta.  The kingdom and your parents.  You may feel strongly for this woman, but you do not even know her.  Are you willing to give up everything and defy everyone for her?”

“How can I just forget her?  We have a connection that is beyond anything I have ever felt.  And before you say it was the sex, it was more than that.  I felt more.  Sensed more.”

“Whatever you decide, I will always stand behind you no matter which path you chose.”

“Fuck!” Vegeta roared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen?!
> 
> Yep, didn't have time to write enough for this week's update for Planetary Arrangements, but maybe in a few days or next week. Hope this update satisfies your Vegebul until then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON warning!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“It is an honor to meet you, Princess Tights.  You become more beautiful with each meeting.”

“Oh, you must have thought I was an ugly troll before, Prince Vegeta.”

“Not at all, princess.  And please, just Vegeta.”

“Ha! I only joke, Vegeta.  Please do not take things so seriously.  And just Tights please since we are going to be wed soon…”

Vegeta’s eyes shifted between the current sovereigns of both kingdoms, not knowing how to broach the subject of annulling the marriage without breaking the alliance because he knew he would never be happy in a loveless marriage, but something was stopping him.  He did not want to embarrass the lovely princess in front of everyone near or the few Vampire nobility lingering about the throne room.  _I will have to speak with father and mother once we are alone.  There is no way I can let Bulma go without a fight._

His thoughts were interrupted when the Vampire king spoke.

“My apologies, King Vegeta and Queen Able.  I have sent someone to summon my youngest daughter, but she was nowhere to be found. As the younger daughter, she has always had trouble with following proper protocol, but it is my own fault for my lack of a firm hand when raising her.”

“Nonsense, our youngest is also the same.  Your daughter is acting as though she is a Saiyan,” Queen Able laughed.

“If we were not building an alliance between our kingdoms through the marriage of our firstborns, I would have gladly married my youngest to your kingdom.  I fear she would be more suited for a marriage to a Saiyan than my eldest,” King Trunks replied.

“Papa, I am not so different than my sister.  I think I would fare well in a marriage with a Saiyan.”

“Yes, you would do very _well_ in a marriage to a Saiyan, my dear, I have no doubts or fears about it, but I believe your sister would _thrive_ in one.  Too bad she has no thoughts on marriage in the near future.”

“Perhaps we could find someone eligible for her in our kingdom.  Someone of nobility, of course.”

“We would greatly appreciate it,” Queen Panchy clapped in joy.  “By the way, how were your travels around the neighboring kingdoms?  It must have been exciting to see so many different sorts of people.”

“Indeed, it was quite the adventure,” King Vegeta answered.

“Feel free to stay as long as needed.  You must be tried after your travels,” King Trunks smiled.  “Feel free to explore our kingdom and the palace as if it were your own.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.  I think we will resign to our chambers to bathe and rest before supper,” Queen Able said.

“Perhaps at supper, you will be able to meet my youngest.  I have a feeling she would love to meet some Saiyans,” King Trunks said.

“The why you speak of her, we are excited to see how much like a Saiyan she is.  I personally cannot wait to meet her,” Queen Able stated.

***

Vegeta had to admit it to himself, when once again he spun on his heel to walk down another hall that did not lead to the dining hall, he was lost.  _And I thought the Saiyan palace was a large maze._   He returned to one of the main hallways and turned toward a new hall he had yet to take when he felt a presence watching him.  Vegeta acted as though he had not noticed because he could not pinpoint the exact location, but he continued his way without missing a beat.  He sighed when once again he ended up at the end of the hall with large doors that bore a giant B and no dining hall in sight.  He was about to turn when a body slammed into his back to wrap their limbs around his body, and if he were a lesser being, he would have fell on his knees or went face first into the door, but he wasn’t.  Vegeta only took a step forward to balance the force that knocked into his back before he straightened his back as he took in the scent of the person that clung to him as she began to lick and nibble on his ear.

“What are you doing here, woman?” Vegeta growled in pleasure as his pants tighten.

“You looked so cute, like a lost little puppy.  I could not help but see what you would do when you figured out this would be a dead end for you.”

“That does not answer my question.”

Bulma dropped to her feet and rounded Vegeta’s body to step between his personal space and her bedroom door.  “I was heading to dinner when I spotted you coming this way.  What about you?  How did you get inside?”

“I was invited to dinner.  If I did not know any better, I would have thought this was an attempt on starving visitors in the Vampire palace.”

“I would never let you _starve_ ,” Bulma whispered as her gaze lowered.  “I can _guide_ you toward the correct location, but first…”  Her hands roam done the front of his body to slip into his pants to grab his erection.  “I believe we have some _unfinished_ business.”

“Woman, I am already late as is it,” Vegeta grunted, but he didn’t feel bad about losing this squabble.

“Well, it’s a good thing you cannot be late twice.  Are you really going to leave my body wanting again?”

Primal need flashed through Vegeta’s eyes as he knocked Bulma’s hand out of his pants and lifted her high above his body so her pussy was at his face and her thighs rested on top of his shoulders with her legs dangling behind his back.  He shoved the bottom of her dress over her hips and growled when her scent overwhelmed his senses and saw she wore no panties underneath.

“Looking for these?” Bulma asked as her panties dangled from her fingers next to his head.  “I took them off when I was you roaming the hall.”

“Fuck, woman.  You drive me insane.”

Vegeta loved the sound of the giggles that escaped her lips as his focus went back to the feast in front of him.  His mouth watered as he took in the scent of her arousal and looked up to see her staring at him with the same primal need he had for her.  Her hands played with his hair and scalp before he consumed her wet opening.

“Yes! V-vegeta!”

Her scent drove him crazy and he had never tasted anything better in his entire life.  He knew this couldn’t be the last time he would be able to eat something so decadent.  Vegeta’s face and tongue was buried deep inside of her and Bulma tightened her thighs around his face as she felt intense pleasure from his mouth.  It was though he knew where she wanted him and he would move or repeat the actions that drove her wild.  Her cries of need and pleasure drove Vegeta to move faster and harder against her as Bulma used the back of her hand to muffle her cries.  Vegeta finally moved to her clit and began to lick it ferociously, feeling Bulma’s thighs convulsing on his shoulders.  Her back bowed and pushed against the door, but Vegeta pinned her body to where he wanted her and began to suck on her clit.  Bulma screamed her orgasm and her whole body shook and still he didn’t loosen his lips from her clit.  Her orgasms built into her next one, and she slouched against the door as Vegeta licked at the orgasm dripping out of her as she played with his hair.  He slowly lowered her down so her legs were now weakly wrapped around his waist and kissed her with more passion than she was able to give in her jelly-like trance.

“Hmmm, I could taste myself on your lips.”

“Not enough.  I need to be inside you too.  Tell me yes.”

“Anything.”

Vegeta shoved his pants low enough to release his cock and easily slid into Bulma’s warmth, still dripping with her orgasms.

“I almost forgot how good you fit inside of me.”

“I almost forgot how good you feel around me.  Woman, I do not think I could be with anyone else.  I do not know what it is, but I feel things for you I cannot comprehend since we do not even know each other.”

“I feel the same way, but what I need right now is you to fuck me against this door until we rock it off its hinges.  We can talk later.”

Vegeta didn’t need any more words as his hands went behind Bulma to grasp her shoulders so her back wasn’t fully against the door before slamming her body further down his.  He moved his hips back and used the momentum to move her body up and down his cock, moving faster and harder with each thrust.

“I’m.  I’m not going to last.  It’s been too long since I have last had you, woman.”

“Do not hold back.  I’m close too!”

Vegeta hoped no one was in the room behind Bulma as he moved in and out of her, causing the large heavy door to rattle loudly with each thrust of his hips.  If they were ordinary doors, they would have been hanging from its hinges by the way how hard he was fucking Bulma against the door.  He felt her tighten as he pumped into her, and he growled as he tried to delay his orgasm.  Her covered breasts were swaying in front of his face, and he wished they were free for him to nip and suckle.  Vegeta latched onto one of her breasts anyway and nipped at her harden nipple through her dress.  Bulma cried out in pleasure as her whole body spasmed with his bite, and her pussy griped his cock so hard, he came with a guttural sound as his thrust became frantic.  He harshly pumped into her three more times as he came and locked himself inside of her as they breathed raggedly against each other.

“Fuck, woman.”

“Sexy~”

Vegeta chuckled deeply at the nickname Bulma had given him and leaned back to stare into her eyes.

“I cannot go to dinner now.  I smell like you and sex.”

“Is that an invitation to a bathe together because it will be a burden I am willing to bear.”

“As much as I want that, I want to go to the dining hall tonight.  I want a peek at the Saiyan prince.  I heard he is quite the looker.”

Jealousy flashed through Vegeta’s eyes, but thought himself crazy when he became jealous of himself.  It also confirmed Bulma had no idea he was the prince himself and was not after his crown as so many women before her have done.

“Do not give me that look of jealousy.  He may be rumored to be handsome, but I find you extremely sexy~”

“And how do you plan on getting a peek of him?  Only the two royal families are allowed entry to the dining hall tonight.”

“I have my ways.  Wait, didn’t you say you were on your way to the dining hall, too?  And how do you plan on getting inside?”

“I, too, have my ways.”

“Are you close to the royal Saiyan family?”

“Quite.  You could say they consider me a part of their family.”

“Will you tell me about the prince without acting jealous?”

“I am sure you are going to meet him soon enough.”

Bulma didn’t like his cryptic answer and used her feet to push her body against the door so Vegeta had to take a few steps back or fall on his ass.  She slide down his body with easy and missed the warmth of his cock inside of her when it slipped free of her.

“Well, I guess it will be sooner rather than later.  I am going to shower and head that way.  I advise you do the same since you are already late as it is.”

Vegeta stepped into her personal space, but Bulma twisted away and shoved him from behind so he could head out of her hallway and in the direction he had come.

“If you head back down this hall, turn left at the end then a sharp right before you go halfway around the glass rotunda and you will be in the dining hall area.  I suggest you bathe before going and I will see you there.”

“Good because I intend to see more of you, woman.”

“I count on it, sexy.”

Bulma watched Vegeta tuck himself back into his pants and loved the view of his muscular ass as he walked away from her.  Once he was out of sight, Bulma turned and entered her bedroom to shower, but a note on her bed stopped her in her tracks.  She picked it up and recognized Tights’ neat handwriting.

**_Bulma,_ **

**_Please cover for me.  I left the palace grounds because something important came up.  Instead of going to dinner, go to my room and make sure no one knows I am missing.  I told Mama I felt under the weather and to apologize to the Saiyans.  I would have had Cheelai cover for me, but she came along with me for protection.  I will be back later tonight._ **

**_Sorry and thanks!  I love you!_ **

**_Ty_ **

Bulma frowned because she was looking forward to meeting the Saiyan prince, but she dropped everything when her sister asked and needed her since she rarely asked for anything.

“You have some explaining to do when you get back,” Bulma whispered to herself as she packed some clothes so she could shower and change in her sister’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so secretive, Tights?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm updating another chapter after only a week since the last update of this fic! I just couldn't wait to share this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Where have you been?  And what are you wearing?  Is that a wig and whoa all that dark makeup looks good on you.  If I didn’t know any better, I would have mistaken you for someone else.  And is that sex I smell on you?!”

“Shhhh! Shut up before anyone hears you!”

“Everyone went to bed ages ago.  Besides, no one should be in your wing.  Now spill and don’t skip any juicy details, Ty!”

“You cannot tell anyone about what I am about to tell you.  Absolutely no one.  Cheelai knows, but only because she was there since the beginning of everything.”

“You know I wouldn’t tell anyone.  I am just hurt that Cheelai knows all about this secret of yours and I did not, but I am sure I will get over it once you tell me everything.”

**************************************************

Tights had a secret no one knew about, not even her beloved sister.  As much as she loved being the Vampire princess to inherit the throne and everything it entitled, she wished she weren’t royalty sometimes.  So at night when everyone thought she went to bed to get some “beauty sleep,” she would sneak out of the palace and venture into the nearest Human city to dance the night away without being watched like a hawk.  Whenever she went to her favorite club, Kame House, she always took precautions; she wore a black wig of long wavy tresses and wore her makeup darkly with bright red lips.  No one would recognize her as the future queen of the Vampires and no one ever had.  At first, she thought she was caught red-handed when she first entered the club, but was surprised when men wanted to dance with her because they thought her beautiful and not because she was a princess.  Tights rejected all advances and enjoyed dancing by herself until one night she met _them_.

The club had an unusually long line with more bouncers than all the other nights she had frequented Kame House.  Tights was worried she would have to wait in line forever and wouldn’t be able to get in, but the head bouncer recognized her from her many nights there and let her in without a question when she walked near the entrance.  The club was filled with more people than normal and Tights thought she would dance a few songs than leave to come back another day.  That’s when she met _her_.  A small yet voluptuous girl with white hair and skin that looked almost green was trying to reject the advances of a few burly men near the bar.  Not liking the situation, Tights walked over and pretended to be her friend to try and save her.  Unfortunately, the men dragged her in with the other girl and started flirting with her, not taking no for an answer with her too.  She discreetly sniffed and noted the three males were Human so she knew if she needed to, she could break all of their arms and legs if they got too handsy.  The males circled around them to cage them in against the bar when one of the males became bold enough to slap Tights’ ass and left his hand there to grope her.  She asked him to remove his hand nicely, but he only laughed and drew her body closer to his to whisper vulgar things in her ear.  Enraged, she grabbed the hand on her ass and twisted it around his back until he yelled out in pain.  The other males noticed and tried to come to their friend’s rescue and tried to pull her away from him, but one of the friends ended up on the floor, face first, as the other girl pressed her knee into his back.  The third male, red with rage, cocked his fist back to punch Tights, but when she lifted her free hand to block the blow, she found the man a foot away from her when a very large man lifted him up by his throat.  And that was when Tights met _him_.

“What kind of man tries to punch a woman?  You’re piece of shit that deserves to die.”

The large man tossed the guy he had by the throat toward the one on the floor when the girl lifted herself up to move to Tights’ side.  Tights shoved her guy toward his friends as they helped each other up before scurrying away, not looking back, toward the exit.

“Thanks for your help, but I could have handled them myself,” the girl laughed as she downed a shot.

“But we girls have to stick together sometimes,” Tights winked.

“Are you women alright?  I saw what happened from across the room and couldn’t stand by and do nothing,” a deep voice interrupted.  “Those men were pathetic if they cannot woo women properly and think it is okay to hit a woman.”

They turned to see the handsome man’s face who helped them with dark hair that reached all the way down his back.  He was large and in no way could he have been a Human; they did not come in that size or _bulk_.  He wore normal Human clothing, probably trying to blend in as Tights was doing, but they clung to him like a second skin, emphasizing all his delicious muscles.  Tights discreetly sniffed the air again to identify his species, but could not place the scent.  Sexual awareness zinged through both of their bodies as they tried to assess each other by scent, both liking the way each smelled.  Tight licked her lips, trying to look directly into his eyes, but failed as her eyes ogled his entire body.

“Thanks for your help, but we could have handled it.  My friend…”

“Cheelai.”

“Yes, my friend Cheelai and I could have taken care of them.”

“I don’t doubt that, beauty,” he looked her up and down with a sexy smirk on his face.  “I just wanted to be the beast that rescues the princess in distress.”

Tights’ heart beat faster, worried she had been found out.

“Don’t you mean _damsel_ in distress?”  Cheelai rolled her eyes.

The man’s gazed bore into Tights,’  “You are too beautiful and graceful to be a damsel.”

“Pftt, what a line!  That’s one I’ve never heard before.  Come on, girl.  Let’s go dance!”  Cheelai whooped as she dragged Tights to the dance floor.

Her eyes lingered on the man until people blocked her view of him, but she felt his eyes on her the entire time and knew it could only be him.

“I thought it was my turn to rescue you,” Cheelai said as she started to dance.

“From him?  I don’t know, he was pretty cute.”

“Cute?  That man was hot as fuck.  All those rippling muscles… Yum!”

Tights laughed.  “Then why did you ‘rescue’ me?”

“If he really wants you and not a fuck, he’ll come and find you again.  What’s your name by the way?”

“It’s uh… Ty…  Call me Ty.”

They got to know each other very quickly and grew close without Tights having to give away who she really was.  She told Cheelai she worked for Vampire royalty and could not disclose any information about them or her job, and Cheelai revealed she was ex-military and worked in security, but was recently let go from her job, hence the over-drinking and dancing the night away.  They decided to meet at the club weekly to dance their stress away and found a certain large man always there to watch them dance, to watch _her_ dance.

“So he does like you then.  I never see him with another girl, and he’s always here watching only you,” Cheelai said as they danced together.  “Maybe you should go say hi to him.”

Tights looked over her shoulder to see he was watching her as he always did with a drink in his hand.

‘ _Listen to Cheelai.  Come and chat with me at the bar.  I know you can hear me from there, Ty.  Or should I say_ Vampire _._ ’

Tights didn’t react when she heard him speak as though he was only inches away from her ear.  She stared at him, trying to figure out what he was.

“I will be right back, Cheelai.  I need a drink.”

“Okay~”

Tights turned and spoke softly as she walked toward the man and the bar.  ‘ _How did you know I am a Vampire?  Who sent you?’_

_‘Sent me?  No one sent me.  I can smell you are a Vampire.’_

_‘I know you were not Human nor Vampire, but I have never smelled someone with your unique scent before.  What are you?’_

Even though they were within hearing distance of each other now, they kept their voices so low only non-Humans would be able to hear them.  The man handed her a bottle of water with the cap still intact, not that any date-rape drugs would work in her system.  It was a sign of showing respect and he meant no harm to her.  He was looking out for her well-being and not just looking for a fuck.  Tights took it and drank half the bottle.

_‘I am a Saiyan.’_

_‘I have never met a Saiyan before.’_

_‘It is an honor to be your_ first _.’_

_‘Hardly.’_

He chuckled.  _I can scent the lie, but I find you better untouched._

Tights scoffed at his audacity, but blushed.  Were all Saiyans this blunt or was she just the lucky one?  No one dared to ever speak to her this way, and yet she still gravitated toward him. There was something about him that she couldn’t get enough of, and she kind of liked the feeling because she had never experienced it with another male before.  It was refreshing compared to the nobles of the Vampires and the sticks up their butts.

_‘Would it help if I said I am also untouched?’_

_‘I find that hard to believe. Just look at you with all your muscles.’_

_‘And look at you with all of your beauty.  I am surprised you do not have a harem of men following you around.’_

_‘Let’s just say I am_ very _well-protected from unwanted attention and people.’_

_‘I am glad you are not protected right now from my attention.’_

_‘What is your name?’_

_‘I am wounded.  Here I come weekly to watch you dance, and yet you do not know my name.’_

Tights laughed.  _‘It is not like you talk much to others here.  I have not heard anyone mention your name.’_

_‘Oh, so you do notice when I am here?’_

_‘Yes, how could I not notice a very large and handsome Saiyan staring me all night for the past several weeks?  I would have to be dumb, blind, and stupid to not notice you.  Now if you tell me your name, I could ask you to dance with me next time.’_

The man reached over and lifted her hand to kiss it, making a shiver run down her spine. 

“My name is Raditz.”

**************************************************

“And you’ve been seeing this Raditz for almost a year now?  How could you not tell me, but then again I didn’t realize the signs.  You have been picking up a masculine scent lately when I sneak into your room in the morning to wake you.  You aren’t washing his scent away very well.  Wait, how are you going to tell him about your marriage…  Does he know about it or that you’re going to be the queen of the Vampires?”

“I was going to tell him tonight, but I just couldn’t.  We love each other and want a future together…”

“But the alliance with the Saiyan prince would be broken.”

“Exactly, and I could never do that to Mama and Papa.  But I love Raditz so much.  He was my first, my first everything.  I cannot just let him go…”

“Wow, your seriously in love with him.”

“I love him so much I contemplated giving up the throne to run away with him so we can be together.  When I tell him the truth about everything and he still wants me, I am going to ask him.  He said he is a low ranking 3rd class solider in the Saiyan army so it should not be a problem to run away together.”

“Woah, slow down Tights!  Let’s make sure he is willing to go along with your plan.”

“He will.  I know he will.”

“Okay, so let’s say he does and you run away together.  That means I would ascend the throne in your stead and marry the Saiyan prince, which I absolutely do not want to do, but I would if it meant your happiness.  But let’s say Raditz wants nothing to do with you after you tell him, would you be willing to marry the prince and keep our alliance with the Saiyans?”

“I would not have a choice, would I?  With a broken heart, I must do what I must for the kingdom, but I know my Raditz will accept me as I truly am.  I am sorry for being selfish.”

“Ty, no!  You never asked for anything and if you say your love is this important to you, I will help you run away with him if you need.  I will do anything for you, even if I have to marry the Saiyan prince in your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww snap! What's going to happen next?!
> 
> Also updated Planetary Arrangements! Go check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141/chapters/45276088


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Bulma turned to stare at her sister as they lay in Tights’ bed.  Feeling the bed shift, Tights did the same to face her sister.

“I am truly sorry to ask this of you when we don’t even know if Raditz will still love me after I confess to him.”

“Tights, he would be crazy not to love you.  I think it would make him love you more knowing he snagged himself a princess who is soon-to-be queen.”

“And you would not mind becoming the queen of the Vampires?  Marrying a Saiyan you do not even know or love?”

“I would lose a lot of my freedom, but this is one thing I can do for you if it comes down to it,” Bulma smiled for her sister, but felt a pang in her heart as she thought of Vegeta.  “Besides, based on my experience with one Saiyan, they seem to be amazing in bed, or should I say _out_ of bed?”

“You’re the best sister a girl could ask for, Bulma,” Tights laughed.  “I will make it up to you, I swear.”

“It’s no big deal.  You would do the same for me if our roles were reversed.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.  Now tell me the juicy details.  How is he in bed?”

“Amazing, but I don’t have to tell you.  You know how big Saiyans are _all_ over.”

Both sisters shivered at the thought and started to laugh.

“They certainly know how to use their bodies very well.  It must be a Saiyan thing.”

“A very large _thing_.  But seriously, Raditz is something else.  I thought he was just a guy trying to get inside my pants, but then we started talking and he’s much more than a guy with a big muscular body.  We are able to talk about everything and nothing at the same time.  And sure, we argue about things, but whoever is in the wrong always makes it up to the other.  We belong together.”

“I know what you mean…”

“Oh… Do not tell me you also…”

“No! No, I’ve only met him twice, well three if you count last night, but I don’t know.”

“You felt it too...  The undeniable connection...  Bulma, how could I possible be a good older sister and let you do this for me.”

“Tights, no.  I want to do this for you.  Besides, I probably won’t see him any time soon and it’s not like we love each other like you and Raditz do.  Based on our track record, I won’t see him for another year.”

“B…”

“It’s fine,” Bulma smiled again for her sister.  “Let’s go to sleep now.  You need to get your rest before you see Raditz again tomorrow.  I’ll cover for you and say you’re still feeling sick so you can sneak out earlier.”

“Thanks, B, but…”

“No buts.  Go and see the man you love.  Now sleep.”

Tights placed her hand on Bulma cheek to pat her lovingly before turning and falling asleep.

Bulma turned to stare at the ceiling as she thought of all the ways her life could possibly change in the next 24 hours and for the rest of her life.

***

Vegeta wondered the halls of the Vampire palace and was disappointed when he did not run into Bulma again.  He ended up in the same hall he had found her yesterday and breathed in deeply as he took in the surrounding scents.  Her scent grew stronger as he got closer to the area, and he could still smell a hint of sex in the air.  Vegeta smirked to himself as the memory of Bulma in his arms surfaced, which tightened his pants.  He raised his hand to knock on the door to apologize to the owner of the room when it opened to reveal a small woman with a tinge of green to her skin.

“Good evening.”

“Good evening.  How may I help you?”

“I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Kingdom.”

“My apologizes, Prince Vegeta,” Cheelai bowed.  “I did not know you were the prince.  I would have met you the other day with the princess, but I was needed elsewhere.  I am Cheelai and I am the personal guard to Princess Tights.”

“It is lovely to meet you, Cheelai.  I was hoping to speak to the owner of this room.  Are they in at the moment?”

“I am sorry, the princess is not in right now.  She is in her sister’s room, nursing her back to health.”

“Oh, this is the room of the younger princess, my future sister-in-law.  I have not had the pleasure of meeting her just yet.”

“If you would like, I can rely a message to Princess Bul...”

“My prince!”

Vegeta smiled widely as he saw Broly walking toward him from down the hall.

“Broly, where have you been?  I have been bored without your presences and had nothing to do.”

“I have been busy, but your presence has been requested by your parents in the throne room.  The general has arrived.”

“That bastard,” Vegeta’s smile grew even wider.  “It’s about time.  I have not seen him for over a year.”

“Holy shit, you’re one big motherfucker.”

Both men turned to see the forgotten woman who was now in front of the closed doors.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped.  “Sometimes my true personality comes out and I say things out loud before thinking.”

Vegeta chuckled.  “It is quite alright.  It was rude not to introduce you to my own personal guard and ignore you.  Cheelai, meet Broly.”

Broly looked down at the tiny, but very curvy woman as Cheelai looked up every inch of Broly’s large frame.

“Motherfucker, you are huge.”

“I do not fuck mothers… Unless you happen to be one.”

“Careful or you might become a daddy tonight.”

Cheelai’s eyes rounded as she looked at the prince, forgetting he was there.  “Oh my god!  I am sorry.  It’s that personality of mine.  I have only been with the royal family for a short amount of time so it pops out without thought.  Please do not reflect my speech and behavior on the royal family.  I am just a normal civilian they decided to hire to protect the princess.”

Vegeta and Broly laughed heartily as Cheelai’s face flushed before she too started laughing with them.

“Do not worry, Cheelai.  The prince and I are close and have no secrets between each other.  And you will come to understand the prince is very progressive in his thoughts and actions.  We would prefer it if you were your normal self.  I have a feeling your personality is similar to that of the Saiyans.”

“It is true.  Feel free to be yourself when in our presence.”

“Thanks, I think I’ll like having you Saiyans around after all.”

“You are such a tiny woman,” Broly assessed and appreciated Cheelai’s body.  “How can you possible protect the princess from harm?  If I touch you, I feel as though I can break you in half.”

“Promises promises,” Cheelai said seductively while eyeing Broly.  “How about we, the personal guards, spar when we have some free time?  I wouldn’t mind going a few rounds with you… after we go a few rounds on the mats.”

A glint sparkled in Broly’s eyes as he smirked.  “It is a date.”

Cheelai laughed down the hall and spoke over her shoulder.  “Come and find me when you’re ready to have your ass handed to you.  I work out nightly in the royal gym.” 

“I cannot wait to see this tiny woman hand you your balls, my friend.”

“She can have any part of me in her hands,” Broly said as he watched her backside as she walked away down the hall.  “As long as I have her in my hands as well.”

“If I did not know any better, but I believe you have found your mate.  You are behaving a bit differently than you normally do.  More playful.”

“Her scent is quite alluring and calls to and calms my inner beast.  Is this how you felt with your little Vampire?”

“Yes...”

“Fuck.  I am sorry, Vegeta.”

“Come on, let us go see our dear old friend.  It has been too long.”

***

Bulma spent the rest of the day in Tights’ room as she waited for her sister to return with good news.  She perked up when she heard someone enter the living room and practically ran to the room.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, nice to see you too Bulma.”

“Sorry, Cheelai.  I thought you were Ty.”

“Yeah yeah.  And I’m just the servant.”

“Hey, you are more than that… You are also our little bitch.”

They stared at each other before laughing hysterically.

“Well, this bitch has sort of a message for you.  I saw the prince of the Saiyans in front of your door and it looked like he wanted to speak with you, but I have no idea for what.”

“That is weird.  I have never met him.  I wonder why he wanted to speak with me.”

“I have no idea because this huge motherfucking Saiyan came after him and h.o.l.y. s.h.i.t. not only was he huge, he was hot.  I wouldn’t mind climbing him all day if you know what I mean.”

“Saiyans are another breed.  God, just thinking of having sex with one again makes me hot.  I need to go find Vegeta for another round.”

“Vegeta!?  That’s the name of the…”

“Tights!  You’re back!”

Cheelai dropped the topic, but would have to remember to speak with Bulma to see if they were speaking of the same Vegeta.

“Girl, tell us what happened!”

“Ty, have you been crying?”

“H-he didn’t come.”

“Something must have come up.”

“He left a letter behind and I was told I only missed him by a few minutes, but he always meets with me no matter the circumstances.”

“Like Cheelai said, something must have come up that he could not miss.  I am sure he has a good reason why.  Have you tried calling him?”

“He turned off his phone,” Tights sniffed as tears rolled down her eyes.  “He never turns off his phone.”

Bulma hugged her sister and Tights bawled into her shoulder as Cheelai took the note from Tights’ hand and read the note out loud.

**_“My beloved Ty,_ **

**_I thought I had more time with you, but it seems my time as run out.  I have been running away from my responsibilities during the time we first met until now and the consequences of my absence have finally caught up to me.  I write this letter to you because I am being guarded, watched, and about to be hauled back to the responsibilities I have neglected for the Saiyan kingdom.  They have confiscated my belongings and my phone or else I would have called you so I could hear your voice once more.  It is with a heavy heart that I must leave you for a time I cannot measure, but know that I was going to propose to you tonight and tell you the truth of my identity.  I wish I could elaborate, but I am out of time and they refuse to give me more.  Just know that I love you and I will find you someday when I am able to leave everything behind without causing treason to my own king and queen.  I know it might be too much to ask for you to wait for me, but no matter where you are in life, if you end up married to someone else and having their children, I will still want you and will come back for you.  You have my heart.  You are my heart.  I’m sorry and I love you with my entire being._ **

**_Always yours, Raditz.”_ **

“He was going to propose!  Oh, Tights.”

Tights lifted her head off of Bulma’s shoulder and sniffed loudly.

“He’s wanted to marry me...  I thought he was only a 3rd class solider, but he fibbed just like I did.  Maybe he found out I am the princess about to marry his prince.”

“No, I don’t think that’s the case,” Cheelai said as she reread the letter to herself.  “I knew him just as long as you have and I know him.  He would have stated something about you being the princess in his letter.  It has to be something else.  Something we really don’t know about him.”

“Whatever it is, we can talk about it tomorrow.  All this crying has exhausted me.  I just want to be left alone for a while, take a shower, and go to bed.”

“Are you sure?  One of us can stay and keep you company tonight.  We would not mind at all, right Cheelai?”

“Absolutely.  We are here for you.  If you want to bash Raditz, I got you girl.  He was too tall and all those stupid muscles.”

Tights’ laugh came out wet with all the liquids coming out of her nose and eyes.  “Thanks, Cheelai and yes, I am sure.  I just want to pretend this whole thing did not happen.”

“Okay, but we are coming here early tomorrow morning to check up on you!”

Cheelai and Bulma closed the door behind them and gave each other the same look as they walked down the corridor.

“I have never seen my sister like this before.  She must love him more than I thought.”

“Argh!” Cheelai screamed.  “It makes me so angry!  I’m going to go look for a giant of a Saiyan and release some of my anger into that race of men.  I want to be mad at Raditz, but it seems like he didn’t have a choice.  I wonder what he ran away from and why they confiscated all of his things and had to drag him back to whatever he needs to do.”

“That is what I would like to know too.  I’m going to the gym with you.  I need to hit something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart! My poor girl Tights~ 😭
> 
> Side note: Anyone else enjoying this new pair I've made with Tights and Raditz~ 😈


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

Cheelai and Bulma walked toward Bulma’s wing of the palace where the gym was located near and entered.

“I’m going to go find Broly and see if he has time to spar.  Start without me and I’ll be right back.”

As Cheelai reached the door, a very large man entered and stood in front of Cheelai with a grin.

“Hello, tiny woman.  I was hoping we would meet in here so soon after our encounter earlier.”

“Let’s spar.  I need to release some tension.”

“Holy shit!  He _is_ one giant motherfucker.  You were not lying.”

“That’s what I said when I first saw him.”

Cheelai and Broly stood next to a stretching Bulma as they started to stretch too.  “I thought you were exaggerating when you said you found a man you would literally have to climb to reach everything.”

Broly’s eyes glinted as he looked at Cheelai with a smirk.  “You have talked about climbing me?”

“If we were alone, I’d ask to spar naked.  Unfortunately…”

“Angry fucking is amazing.  Should I leave you two alone?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Cheelai answered, shooting Broly a look.  “And what do you know about angry sex, missy?  And do not be rude to the third wheel here, Broly.  She might seem like a normal Vampire with a very dirty mouth and mind, but this is actually Princess Bulma.”

Broly straighten faster than a man his size should be able and bowed at a 90 degree angle. “I am truly sorry, Princess Bulma.  We have not formally met, and I have been so disgraceful.  Please forgive me!”

Cheelai and Bulma busted into laughter.

“It is quite already, Broly.  As you can see, I am not as uptight as my counterparts, and I am only the second born.  No need to be so formal, I insist.”

“The Saiyans are also more causal, but there are protocols for royalty outside of our own kingdom,” Broly stiffly started to stretch again.

“I am not as important so please, let us be friends.  When others are not around, please just call me Bulma.”

“It would be an honor and pleasure, Bulma,” Broly said as he began to relax.

“Speaking of pleasure, you two seem to be hitting it off.”

“Yep, and I plan on hitting that real soon,” Cheelai laughed while rubbing her hands together.  “It has been way too long since I’ve had good dick, and Broly here looks like he gives some good dick.”

“You speak as though you are Human.”

“I grew up with mostly Humans and worked mostly in the Human world.”

“You get used to it.  I find it refreshing.”

“Yes, it is.”

“So Broly where’s the prince tonight?”

“He is currently in the throne room and will hopefully join us for some training later tonight.”

“Oh, I will finally be able to meet the prince then if I wait long enough.”

“I am surprised you have not met him yet as you are the princess, and he has a tendency to wonder around new and unfamiliar places.”

“Things seem to pop up when I try to catch a glimpse of him, but fortunately I will finally get to see him tonight.”

The trio soon finished their stretches and Bulma broke from the two to do her own workout on the other side of the gym.  Being a natural born Vampire, Bulma didn’t need to exercise for strength or for her figure, but she liked to practice series of acrobatic flips to stay nimble and different types of martial arts from all races of the world just for the sake of knowledge.  Her favorites were Aikido and Krav Maga since they were based on Human principles of providing the less amount of harm to either party with efficiency, unless provoked.  She wasn’t a violent girl usually, but if anyone were to ever attack her, she could kick anyone’s ass without a sweat.  It also helped that she had super strength and speed.

Bulma finished with her series of twists and flips when she wanted to move onto practicing one of the many martial arts she knew, but had to stop when her hair tie broke and her hair went flying into her face.

“Crap… Hey Cheelai!  Do you have an extra hair tie?!”

“No,” Cheelai grunted as she somehow managed to make Broly land on his back with a loud thud.  Broly froze, blinking up at Cheelai with surprise as she smiled down at him.  “You may be three times my size, but never doubt I can kick your ass.”

“Fuck, woman,” Broly said with a smirk and lifted a hand to Cheelai.

She reached out to help him up, but she screamed when she was pulled down to lay on top of him.

“Please try not to sex in this _very_ public room when I get back with a hair tie,” Bulma laughed as she left through the doors.

She laughed harder when she heard Cheelai say, “My room or yours?”  Even though Bulma was sad for her sister’s broken heart, she was glad someone was getting some lovin’ tonight.

After retrieving a hair tie from her room, Bulma made her way back to the gym.  She was rushing back to make sure Cheelai and Broly were not starting anything indecent on the gym floor so she didn’t notice the figure coming around the corner and ran into him.  He was able to quickly wrap his arms around her waist before she bounced off him and onto the floor.  She was grateful she was not Human because if she were, she could have easily broken her nose on his hard chest at the rate of speed she was running.  Bulma stared up at the large man and smiled.

“I am so sorry.  I was in a rush to get back that I did not notice someone would be in this hall especially this late at night.”

“No, I am sorry for being a large road block to where you need to be.”

They smiled at each other, but Bulma noticed sadness in the man’s eyes.

“Would you like to join me in a late night gym session?  I know how much Saiyans love to release their emotions through exercises.”

He smiled widely with a sad sounding laugh.  “Am I that obvious?  Heh… Yes, I would love to join you.”

They walked side by side down the hall that housed the gym in comfortable silence until Bulma broke it.

“If you do not mind me asking, why are you so sad?”

“It is a long story.”

“I have all night.”

He sighed.  “Have you ever wanted a different life for yourself?  Something simpler than the life you were given and are expect to live?  A life you do not have to give up everything for, even love, because of the station you were born in?”

It was Bulma’s turn to sigh.  “Yes, but I believe we are all born for a purpose, even if we do not want it.  We may encounter things in our lives that makes us question why we must live a certain way, and we want to rebel against it or for it, but we have certain expectations and roles we all must fulfill or there would be utter chaos.  Or heartbreak…”

“Heh, you have quite the candor for someone so young.”

“Well, it is the way I was raised and expected to be,” Bulma said and paused briefly before becoming more of herself.  “But life can be a bitch sometime, can it not?”

Bulma smiled when she heard the man laugh with amusement, and she was happy to be able to get him out of his sullen mood even if just for a few seconds.  “And it helps that I received lessons for public speaking so my candor can be on par with anyone of royal descent, but you should hear my sister speak.  Tights can out-speech me any day.”

“Tights?  The princess?  Ah, you must be the sister.”

“Yes, I am!  Who are you?”

They entered the gym without missing a beat.

“Bulma?” A voice interrupted.

They didn’t notice the man in the gym as they entered and turned to see Vegeta standing in the middle of the gym in nothing but training short riding low on his hips with alethic shoes on.

“Vegeta!” Bulma beamed as she ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him, legs and all.  She looked down at his face to see his sexy smirk.

“Woman.”

“Sexy~”

“Woman?  Sexy?  What is going on here?”

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Bulma slowly moved down Vegeta’s body to stand on her own feet, hating she wasn’t going to be wrapped around his delicious body anymore.  However, Vegeta halted her movements by placing one hand on her ass and the other around one of her thighs that was wrapped around his hips.

“I will explain later.  Leave us for now.”

“Okay, Vegeta, but you have a lot of explaining to do…”

“I will, old friend.  It is nice to have you back though,” he said not looking away from Bulma.

“Yeah, yeah.  You’ve told me multiple times already,” the man said as he left the gym without another word.

“Why were you laughing and smiling on the way in with him?”  Vegeta asked then sniffed.  “His scent is also all over you…”

“Who was that?”  Bulma then gasped staring down at Vegeta.  “Wait!  Was that the Saiyan prince?!”

“Did he imply he was the prince?”

“No, but I have never met him before, and he looks like he could be the Saiyan prince.  He was quite handsome like everyone has stated.”

Vegeta growled.

“Ooo, you know how much I love it when you growl.  Makes my insides tingle.  But don’t get all jealous caveman on me, he was not as handsome are you are.  Besides, I wouldn’t know what to do with a man that ridiculous size.  I mean he isn’t the biggest Saiyan I have met today.  Have you met Broly?  Now he is one huge motherfucker.”

Vegeta shifted Bulma’s body lower on his easily so their faces were leveled with each other’s, making her heart beat faster.  Her mind went back to what he had done against her door the other day, and her whole body flushed as Vegeta thought about killing any male trying to seduce Bulma.

“It is cute when you ramble,” Vegeta smirked.  “How did you come across Broly?  He was meeting with people all day or with the prince.”

“Apparently, Broly and Cheelai have a thing for each other and I met him briefly.”

Vegeta raised a brow.  “So you have not only met Broly, but call Cheelai as though she is a close friend when she is the personal guard to Princess Tights…”

“Cheelai and I are close.   Stop changing the subject.  You think asking me all these other questions will make me forget.  Who was that just now?”

“You caught on to that, did you?  But you have also not answered my question of his scent all over you.”  

“I literally ran into him in the hall and he saved me from falling.”

“Your reflexes would have saved you from the fall.  He has no rights to touch you at all.”

“Like you have the right to,” Bulma smiled.  “Now, tell me, was that the prince?”

“He is not the prince, but the new general in the Saiyan army.  He is taking over for his father who is retiring very soon, and he wanted to train his son before he fully retired in the next few years.”

“I guess I will see him more often then.”

“Why would you see him more often?”  Vegeta asked as he sat on the floor.  The movement brought their intimate parts in contact with each other causing Vegeta to hiss and Bulma to gasp in pleasure.  It still surprised him how small she was compared to him.  They were almost eye level with each other, but he still had the height advantage by a few inches in this position.

Bulma’s voice became breathless as she spoke.  “Because of the alliance between the Saiyans and the Vampires.”

Bulma saw the guilt on Vegeta’s face before he masked it by looking down at her breasts.

“What aren’t you telling me?”  Bulma asked as she full wrapped her legs around his hips.

“It is nothing.  I want to sort things out first,” Vegeta whispered as he rested his head against her shoulder.  “Let me just hold you for a little bit.”

Bulma frowned at yet another series of cryptic words Vegeta spoke.  She did not know him well or that long since they had not seen each other since it had been a year in-between their first encounter and these recent ones, but she felt she knew him more than she was supposed to by some sort of connection with him.  Bulma hugged Vegeta closer to her as she saw the stress and sadness in his demeanor.  Why were all the Saiyans she came in contact with recently so dejected?  Bulma smirked when one part of his body perked up even though his owner was not perky at the moment.

“Okay, Mr. Sexy Cryptic.  At least something is happy to see me.”

“I am sorry.  Whenever I have you in my arms, my cock comes to life no matter what state my mind is in.”

“Maybe I can make both of you better.”

Vegeta leaned back to look at the beautiful woman wrapped around him.  He did not know her beyond her body and yet she always knew what to do or say to make him feel better.  He reached down between their bodies to shove down his shorts enough for his cock to spring out in-between their bodies.  Bulma moaned at the contact his hand made against her sex as he released himself.

“We can’t in here.  What if someone walks in?”

“It is late and we can be quick and discreet,” Vegeta smirked.  “It would not be the first time we had sex in a public area.”

Vegeta’s smirk grew when Bulma did not pull away and gave her consent with a slight nod as she blushed.  A dark thought entered Vegeta’s mind.  “Do you need my blood?”

“No, I had some earlier.”

Vegeta saw red as his arms tighten around her.  “Whose blood?”

“A donor.”

“You took from his neck?” Vegeta growled.

“No, we have a donation bank,” Bulma smiled at his possessiveness.  “I drank it straight from a bag and it tasted nothing like yours.”

“Good.  When you need blood, take only from my body from now on.”

Bulma wanted to reply to his caveman-like statement, but his actions stopped the words from leaving her lips.  Vegeta reached down to remove Bulma’s tight training shorts, but they wouldn’t move low enough due to their position, and he hated the idea of losing physical contact with her to remove them so he ripped down the middle until her glistening pussy was exposed.

“Vegeta!  Stop ripping my clothes!  At this rate, I should not wear any clothes when I’m with you.”

“Fuck, why are you this wet already?  Without any foreplay?  You are sopping wet.”

“Vegeta, just looking at you half-naked and now with your cock out is enough foreplay for me.”

Vegeta growled.

“Ooo and you know how titillating I find your growls.  I can just cum from listening to you growl at me.”

“Fuck. Me.”

“Please~”

Vegeta guided one of Bulma’s hands to his cock before placing his own on each side of her hips as he moved his legs from underneath her so they were behind her and bent at the knees.  She leaned against his legs slightly for support and took him in her hands before pressing his cock into his abdominal muscles as she moved against his body to glide her wet pussy on the underside of his erection.  They stared into each other’s eyes as Bulma moved slowly up and down without his cock entering her.  Vegeta’s gridded his teeth and Bulma panted shallowly.  The wet noises it produced drove them crazy as his cock became more lubricated with her natural lubrication.  Bulma moved up and down once more before gliding all the way to the tip and pushing his cock inside of her until she fully sat on top of him, buried to the hilt.

“Fuck!”

“Vegeta!”

“I’m not going to last.  I am going to make this hard and very fast.”

“Yes!”

Vegeta moved Bulma’s body like a doll as he moved her body up and down his shaft.  He grunted with each thrust and pull down as her moans grew in volume.  One of Vegeta’s hands went up to cover her mouth, and she bit and held onto that hand to muffle her moans and screams as her other hand went down to touch her clit.  With a few strokes, her body started to convulse as she came and her insides squeezed Vegeta’s cock so hard he saw stars and thought he would black out at the pleasure.  He started to roar with pleasure, but Bulma’s hand that was stroking her clit covered his mouth and he breathed harshly through his nose as he sucked on her drenched fingers.  They both collapse onto the floor as they felt their combine cum seeping out of Bulma’s body and onto Vegeta as they tried to catch their breaths. 

“All we do is fuck.  We should try to have more conversations, Vegeta.”

Vegeta grunted.  His mind not fully functioning at the moment.

Bulma laughed.  “Now that we got that out of our system, can you tell me the name of this new general or is that a secret too?”

“Why are you asking about another male after the mind blowing sex we just had?  You should only have one male in your mind at this moment and it should be me, especially since my cock is still inside of you.”

“Hmmm, how about I promise another round right after you tell me.”

Bulma laughed as she felt his semi-hard erection grow harder within her.

“His name is Raditz.”

Her laughter died quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what some of you guys are thinking? We want more Vegebul and not the other side character's story!  
> But don't worry, I only added those chapters for the PLOT only. This is still a Vegebul fic, don't worry, and there will be more Vegebul to come!
> 
> There might or might not be an update of this fic next week, but there'll definitely be one for Planetary Arrangements! I know a lot of you (or maybe not... haha!) are on the edge of your seats with the last cliffhanger!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Vegeta felt Bulma stiffen in his arms and glanced down at her face with apprehension.  Why would Bulma tense at the mention of Raditz’ name who happened to be one of his closest and oldest friend?  A jealous rage grew within him at the thought of Bulma showing another male any kind of emotion, but it quickly dissipated.  Why did he feel so strongly for a woman he knew he should not have?  Could not have…  When she suddenly sat up, she looked well-sated, but angry.

“What is it?  What is wrong, woman?”

“Is Raditz a common name for your people?”

“Not really.  He is the only one I know of.”

“I need to go and find him,” Bulma pushed away from Vegeta’s body and hissed when his semi- erect cock pulled free of her body.  It was only a second, but she missed having him inside of her already.  However, she didn’t make it a step when his arms wrapped around her and he growled as he entered her again causing her to moan.

“No,” he groaned.

“Vegeta, please,” Bulma sighed in pleasure as they started rocking against each other subconsciously.  “I need to find and talk to him.”

Vegeta’s voice came out low and dejected as his arms tightened around her and his shallow thrusts became harsher.  “Are you choosing him over me?  Is this what you are trying to tell me?”

“What?” Bulma placed her hands on his face as she gasped in pleasure when he hit the perfect spot within her.  “How could you think that?  I do not know what this connection we have between us is or if you even feel it at all, but I could never choose anyone besides you.”

“Then why must you go find him?”  Vegeta moved his hand lower to play with her clit.

“It is not my story to tell.  Oh, god!”  Bulma started to pant as his fingers started to move faster against her.  “Just please, let me go find him.”

“I will go with you... After I make you cum once more.”  He shuddered as her walls clenched him hard and they came silently together, shaking in each other’s arms with the intensity of their dual orgasm.

“Vegeta, this is a private matter and I want to speak with him first.  Alone,” she whispered as she caught her breath.

They stared into each other’s eyes, assessing their unidentifiable feelings for each other and the situation they were both in, until Vegeta sighed in defeat.  Bulma smiled widely and quickly kissed Vegeta as a thank you.

“But I want to sleep with you tonight.  In a bed.  I want to hold you all night so we can do this talking you are so fond of, and I want us to fall asleep in each other’s arms.”  _This may be the last time we might be together if I cannot get my parents to annul the marriage.  As much as I want to be with you, woman… Bulma…  I have duties I must fulfill unfortunately.  I will have no regrets after I hold you in my arms all night if things do not go in the direction I want._

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and sealed his lips against hers for a searing kiss, making Bulma moan.  “Cheater, how could I say no to that.  And that mouth of yours.”

Vegeta licked his lips and gave her the best panty-melting seductive look he could muster as he felt his heart clench with hurt like nothing he had felt before in his life.  The thought of not being able to hold this woman every night for the rest of his life hurt him more than any physical pain he had endured.  He would have to make sure he found a way to annul his marriage to the Vampire princess without causing a war between the two kingdoms.  “I’ll wait for you here.”

“It might take me awhile to get back.”

“I will wait all night if I have to.  I always wondered what a Vampire’s gym would look like and I tend to need a fuck after working out.  And vise versa.”

Bulma’s eyes narrowed.  “With your body mass, you must fuck around a lot…”

“No,” Vegeta smirked, happy to see jealous reflected in Bulma’s eyes.  “I usually have to satisfy myself in the shower after or before working out.”

The imagines of Vegeta’s wet body as he touched himself in the shower made Bulma salivate.  “I want a taste when I get back.”

Vegeta hissed as his cock pulled free of Bulma’s warmth, but loved seeing their combined cum dripping out of her pussy.  He moved his face to smother himself in her core and licked every drop out of her, causing her to moan and clutch at his scalp and hair.  “We can continue as soon as you get back.  Do not take too long.”

“Shit, I love your mouth.”

“Not as much as you love my cock.”

“ _Cocky_ bastard.”

Bulma quickly dressed and hoped she didn’t reek too much of sex as she exited the gym in search of Raditz.  At times like these, she wished Vampires had the stronger sense of smell Saiyans had.  She turned to sprint down one hallway, but came to a dead-end with no Raditz in sight.  Bulma went back and took off down the opposite hall she had taken, but she had no luck going down that hall either.

_Where is he?  The next time I see him, I’m going to punch him so hard he’ll throw up for days._

Defeated, Bulma made her way back to the gym to find the most delectable scene in front of her.  Vegeta was at one of the many pull up bars with weight resistance straps attached around his hips and ankles that came out from beneath him.  He pulled himself up and down several times against the heaviest human weight set possible, and Bulma loved watching all the rippling muscles on his back flex with his effort.  Beads of sweat fell down in rivulets and thoughts of licking each one off from his hips up to his neck filtered through her mind.  She licked her lips as she remembered the way his blood tasted and how drinking from his neck affected them both.   She would have to show Vegeta the special setting that changed that specific bar he was on to something beyond anything he could possibly imagine on the planet to see how far he could push his body so she could play out her fantasy of licking his entire body before taking his blood again.

“Are you just going to stare at my back all night?  I am sure my front would be more appealing to your eyes, woman.”

Bulma smiled and loved the way Saiyans were able to detect when others were around with their senses alone.  She walked more fully into the room and spoke as she did so.

“You know there is a special setting on that bar to make the resistance more difficult, even against Saiyan strength.”

“Impossible,” Vegeta said as he landed on his feet, unlatched the harnesses from his waist and ankles, and turned to face her.  He picked up a small towel off the ground to wipe the sweat from his face and chest as she drew near.

Her eyes drifted from his bulging arms to his well-defined pecs and abs as he wiped himself, and she could have sworn he flexed his entire body to make every single muscle on his body look more defined for her.

“It is possible,” she said when she was within reach of him.  “See this dial near the straps here that isn’t label?  If you push it, it will turn on the gravity setting to as high as 1,000,000G forces.”

“How is this possible?” Vegeta said in astonishment as he watched the dial display a digital screen.  “This goes beyond anything Saiyans have been able to accomplish with any of our equipment.  I must meet the genius who was able to create such a thing.  He must truly be a person of great intellect in your kingdom.”

“Such a male to assume it was another male who was able to create something that can withstand such a high force of gravity.”

“I apologize in my assumption.  I did not mean a male had to be the one to create it.  It just came out that way,” Vegeta apologized and took a step closer to Bulma to wrap his arms around her.

“Yuck, you are sticky with sweat,” Bulma giggled in his arms as she moved up his body to wrap her legs around his hips.

Vegeta smirked and rocked against her body.  He loved hearing her gasp as she felt his erection rub again her core.  “That is exactly how I want our bodies to be when we are together.  Especially the sticky part.”

Bulma dodged Vegeta lips and laughed in his face.  “You are lucky I love this cheesy side of you or I would have never been okay with what you just said.”

Vegeta smiled.  “Yes, good thing you like me then.  But we moved away from the subject at hand.  Will you at least introduce me to the person behind this gravity bar?”

“You are actually looking at her now.”

Bulma laughed when Vegeta’s eyes widen in shock and became speechless as his mouth opened and closed several times before closing completely.

“I will take your silence as a compliment.”

“Woman, you never cease to amaze me.  A beauty and an intellect…”  _It all makes sense.  Bulma must be close to Vampire Royalty due to her knowledge and expertise in the sciences.  Fuck, I’ll most likely see her around the kingdom if I end up marrying Tights…_ Vegeta thought to himself.  “How could I have been so lucky to have met you?  There is no other woman like you.”

“What a flatterer you are with your words.  If you hadn’t already been inside of my pants, those words would have done it.”

Bulma pecked Vegeta on his lips and moved her mouth away quickly before he could deepen it.

“Let’s head to my room so you can shower.  We can talk like I want to all night as you hold me in your arms, like you want to do, and we can get to know each other and not just each other’s bodies.”

Vegeta loosened his hold on Bulma as she slid down his body.  “Lead the way, woman.  However, I cannot promise I will keep my hands to myself at least once or twice more this night.”

Bulma held his hand as she led Vegeta out of the gym and down dimly lit hallways. 

“Hmmm, I would not want it any other way.  If you did not attempt to keep your hands from roaming about my body, I would have taken things into my own hands and taken you against your will.”  Bulma smiled and shivered when she heard Vegeta growl behind her.  “Ooo, Vegeta.  You know what your growls do to me.  Maybe we should go another round before we start our talk to release more of our sexual tension.”

They reached Bulma’s door, but did not enter as Vegeta pressed his body behind hers.  “Do you want a repeat of last time against the princess’ door?  I do not want to disturb her sleep as I pound into your sweet body and cause her door to rattle this late at night.”

Bulma’s core clenched at the memory of what they had done against this door, but through the lusty haze of her mind, his words brought her back to reality.  Bulma turned so the front of their bodies were flush against each other.  “You really don’t know…”

“Know what?” He smirked as he leaned down to take her lips, but she pushed him back slightly.  His smirk turned into a face of confusion.  “What is it?  What’s wrong?”

“I am the…” Bulma started, but her door swung open behind her and she would have fallen backwards if not for Vegeta pulling her toward him.

“Bulma, where have you been?  I have been waiting to talk to you.”

“Tights, what are you doing in my room?”

“Your room?” Vegeta whispered.

“Oh, Prince Vegeta.  Isn’t a bit late to be wondering the halls?”

“ _Prince_ Vegeta?” Bulma gasped.

“Fuck. Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! The big reveal has happened, but you guys are probably like "NOOOO, not another cliffhanger!! We've been waiting a month for this new update!" Haha! Sorry!! If you haven't read my last chapter/ side note from PA, it explains why. I hope this reduces the suspense and anxiety people have built up from reading until now, but you know your girl be like that with her fics 😉
> 
> Anywhooooo, I'll be going on vacation for a week and a half to Northern Italy (any fans from Italy?) so I won't be updating for 2ish weeks~ Arrivederci!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAnnnnddd I'm back!   
> Sorry for the long wait. Life happens. I was debating on putting this fic on hiatus, but I could never do that to you guys! I don't know if I'm going to be going back to the weekly updates, maybe every 2 weeks, but it really depends on my schedule.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys!!

“Fuck. Me.” Vegeta whispered.

“Based off of your lack of attire and the smell radiating off of both of your bodies, it seems my sister already has, _Prince_ Vegeta.  Several times if I am not mistaken”

“Tights!”

“What, I only spoke the truth.  Shit, both of you get inside this room before someone else walks about and hears us.”

Tights stepped away from the door to move more fully into her sister’s sitting room, and turned toward the pair when she heard the click of the door.

“I don’t know why I did not see it before with all the evidence in front of us.  He had access to the kingdom grounds without an escort,” Tights stared at her sister.  “Your flower field…  The gazebo…  The palace in general…  I thought nothing of it since you were convinced he was part of the Saiyan entourage.  This went completely over my head.”

“What are you talking about, Ty?  Please tell me what is going through your mind right now because my brain is still out in the hall with this new revelation,” Bulma spoke as she pinched the bridge of her nose, but quickly snapped her eyes to Vegeta. 

They glared at each other as if the other were a stranger who had betrayed them even though they knew each other’s body so intimately in so many different ways.

“Why did you not tell me you are the Saiyan prince?”

“Why did you not tell me you are a princess of the Vampires?”

“Why did neither of you know who the other person was?  For being renowned geniuses, you are both complete idiots.  I mean, how can you not know royalty from neighboring kingdoms, especially one I was going to marry into?”

Neither spoke as their glared eventually softened because they knew why they didn’t tell the other the truth about their true identities.  They wanted someone to want them for _who_ they were and not for _what_ they were.

Bulma sighed.  “I didn’t think it was imperative to learn any names of the eligible bachelor princes in neighboring kingdoms when I am only the second born and of no significance.  Tights, you know how carefree I can be since I have no real responsibilities around here except for my tech projects.”

“And I was opposed to this marriage since the very beginning, but I am willing to do things for the sake of the Saiyan kingdom.  My parents forced this marriage upon me, and I have not had enough time to research more into the Vampire kingdom and your people.  I knew there were two princesses, but not who they were specifically.”

“First off, both of your reasons are logically stupid in so many ways and on so many levels, but it is worse because you both are royalty, especially for you Vegeta since you are going to be king one day whether you married or not.   And really, Bulma?  You know King 17 quite intimately, and he was once a prince when he was chasing you around in our youth.”

Vegeta moved toward Bulma to place a hand at the back of her neck in a possessive manner as his expression darkened at the mention of the Droid king having an interest in his Bulma and growled menacingly.  He watched as Bulma’s eyes bulged slightly at his actions and saw the way her pupils dilated at the sounds he made.  If he wasn’t so pissed about King 17, he would have appreciated the lust he saw reflected in her eyes, smirked, and then would have pressed their bodies together as he took her against the closest flat surface, whether it be against the wall or on her bed.

Bulma sat on one of her sofas, dislodging Vegeta’s hand, and sighed once again as she leaned more fully back until her head rested on the sofa so she was staring at the ceiling.  “This is crazy.”

The women’s eyes cut to Vegeta with confusion as he chuckled, sat next to Bulma, and naturally pulled her onto his lap.  Bulma visibly relaxed in his strong warm arms and rested her head between his shoulder and neck to breathe in his minty scent with a hint of muskiness.  For a man who was sweating bullets only several minutes ago, Bulma was surprised he did not smell like sweat at all.

“How fucked up can this get?”

“What are we going to do, Tights?”  Worry and disbelief lined Bulma features as she thought of various scenarios playing out in her head, and Vegeta wished he could absorb her doubts and fears into himself.

Tights pressed her lips together as she watched how perfectly and naturally the two fit together and sighed as she made her decision for the moment, knowing the two would not like what she quickly thought of on the spot.  “We are going to act as if none of this has happened and move on as if I am going to marry Vegeta.”

Vegeta and Bulma’s bodies tensed and spoke at the same time.

“The fuck?!”

“He’s mine!”

Tights lifted her hand like the queen she was trained to be to signify she was not done speaking.  “Until we figure out how to handle this… situation.  Until then, act normally and do not do anything suspicious.”

“I don’t like this plan, Ty.”

“I know this is not ideal, but what other choice do we have at the moment?  Unless one of you has a brilliant idea that would resolve this?”

Tights flopped down on the sofa opposite of the pair and closed her eyes.  “This day could not get any worse.  I swear anything that could go wrong is going wrong for me today.”

“Not to mention you’re in love with the new general of the Saiyan army…”

Tights tensed before she slowly sat up as she comprehended the words her sister had spoken.  “What are you talking about?”

“Raditz… He is to be the new general in the Saiyan army and is somewhere in the palace.”

Tights’ heart squeezed with pain, but no words came to her lips so Bulma continued. 

“I saw him tonight and he looked just as miserable as you were when you came back.  When I asked Vegeta about him, I put two and two together and assume it was him since he fit the description you had of him and not to mention he has such a unique name.  And all that hair.  I tried to confront him, but I couldn’t get away in time to follow his scent.  I owe that man a swift kick to the balls for hurting you so.”

“I agree he does deserve a smack on the head once in a while, but he is a good man.  It is just our fucking circumstances.  He never wanted the responsibility of taking over for his father and left it to his younger brother, but Kakarot is recovering from an unknown and rare heart condition at the moment, and our team of doctors and scientists are working around the clock with him so we hope he will make a quick recovery.  Unfortunately until then, we must rely on Raditz to take over for the foreseeable future.”

A hysterical laugh bubbled from Tights’ lips and Bulma pushed at Vegeta’s chest to sit up so she could go to her sister’s side, but Tights stopped her by standing.

“I need to return to my room and sleep.  This has to be a nightmare.”

“Ty…”

“No, stay where you are with the man you love.  I need to be alone right now.”

Bulma struggled to get up, but it was too late when she heard the click of her door as Tights left.  Indecision plagued her mind, but she knew her sister well and relaxed against Vegeta once again as a few tears fell down her face.  Vegeta wiped each tear as they fell as they sat in silence.

“So you love me, woman?” Vegeta said teasingly.

Bulma laughed, despite the tears falling down her face.  “Out of all that was said tonight, that’s what you want to say to me when we are finally alone?”

“Dodging my question yet again.  I am starting to see a pattern with you.”

“I learned from the best,” Bulma smiled as she wiped her nose on the tissue Vegeta handed her. “These feelings we have for each other…  They are unexplainable.”

“And yet, they are very mutual.”

“Are you saying _you_ love _me_ , sexy?”

“I think we feel something far greater than love and yet we have only explored the carnal side of our so-called relationship.”

They sat in comfortable silence and Bulma sighed in disbelief, her flow of tears stopping.

“It will be alright, woman,” Vegeta breathed as he tightened his arms around his woman.  “We will figure out a way to make all of this work out.”

Bulma laughed again as she thought of her sister’s words.  “So I guess this means no sex…”

Vegeta chuckled at her random statement and Bulma loved how the motion moved her entire body along with his, bringing a smile to her own face.

“Fuck. Me. Woman,” Vegeta growled as a hand went to grab her ass. 

“That is what we are going to try to avoid.”

Vegeta groaned.  “How am I going to keep my hands to myself when you will be within arm’s reach at any time of the day?”

Bulma’s own hands slid down every dip and ridge of his exposed stomach and chest.  “I could say the same thing.  Maybe we should keep some distance between each other and act as though we do not like each other?”

“Hell, no.”

Bulma smiled up at him as she felt his arms tighten around her.  “Just for a little while.  We can go without sex for a few days.  Weeks tops.”

Vegeta growled making Bulma clench her legs together.  “None of that,” she teased as she placed her fingers on top of his lips.  “You know what your growls do to me.”

Vegeta opened his mouth to suck on her fingertips causing Bulma to gasp before she reluctantly pulled away.  “None of that, too,” she practically moaned. 

“I guess we have more to talk about then we originally thought, woman?”

“Apparently so, sexy~”

“We have all night.”

“But first, you need to take a shower.”

“Only if you join me, woman.”

***

Tights wanted to run through the halls and shout Raditz’ name to find him, but she knew she could not for so many reasons.  Her heart ached as she walked back to her room on the verge of tears again, but she held them back because she was going to be queen, goddammit, and she was tired of crying, for this night at least.  She turned the corner to enter the hall leading to her wing of the palace, but froze in place as she saw a large figure with impossibly long hair standing in front of her doors.  Tights wanted to run to him, to either wrap her arms around him and kiss him or punch him in the throat, but his deep voice froze her in place for a moment.

“I thought I was going crazy all day because all I could smell was you in every hall I wondered down.  No matter where I went, your scent lingered as if I had just missed you by minutes until I found this hall saturated with your scent.  Then I remembered you vaguely once told me you work in the palace for the Vampires.”

With each sentence Raditz spoke, Tights drew nearer to him until he turned his body when she was only a several inches away from him.

“I thought it was all a coincidence because all I could think about was you and how much of a scumbag I was in leaving you with only a note and nothing else so I thought nothing of it.  Then I made the connection when I saw your mother this afternoon and knew it wasn’t a coincidence anymore because you are the spitting image of her with a dash of your father in some of your features.  You were so secretive of what you did in the Vampire kingdom, but I played it off because I wasn’t being completely truthful about myself.  Ty… Tights…  The similar name tact spies would use so they would respond to a name similar to their own without giving their real name away.”

Tights had tears falling down her face with each sentence he spoke as her hands fisted in his shirt.  Raditz wiped each tear as they fell and wished this wasn’t their situation and this was all a dream… And not the nightmare it truly was.

“It looks like we were being dishonest with each other.”

“Everything I told you was true, except my ranking in the military.”

“I never lied to you either, about anything.  The only thing we were untruthful about was how important we are in our respective kingdoms.  I was going to tell you tonight when we planned to meet, but you never came.”

“This trip was the reason why I could not meet.  My father summoned me several times during our year together, but I ignored him until I heard about my brother’s health and I could no longer pretend to have no responsibilities.  I had planned to tell you the truth about me, too.”

 _And marry you,_ which was left unspoken but heard loud and clear in their minds.

“I cannot believe we both…  The fates are cruel to separate us so only to make our story more tragic by placing us in close proximity with each other without allowing us to be together as we want.”

“You are to wed the prince of my people…  To become my future queen…”

More tears sprang to Tights’ eyes.  “I-I am.”

Raditz wrapped her in his arms and pressed her face into his chest to dry her tears, but it only had her cry harder.

“What are we going to do, Rad?  How am I supposed to marry Vegeta when I love you so much?”

“We all must do what we must.  Do we have a choice when the fates have dealt us this hand in life?  This must be my punishment for running away from my responsibilities for so long.”

Tights held onto Raditz tighter as he shut his eyes to stop the moisture he felt falling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else need a tissue?
> 
> But FINALLY everything is revealed to everyone (of importance)!
> 
> Can't wait to see what's going to happen next!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma stretched as she slowly woke from her sleep until she felt warm arms wrap around her middle from behind, bringing a smile to her face.

“I’m surprised you are still in bed with me and thought you would be long gone before I woke.  If someone were to see you leave my room so early in the morning, it would raise suspicions, would it not?”

Vegeta kissed Bulma’s neck and chuckled.  “It is only suspicious if we are caught doing suspicious activities.  Besides, we haven’t had sex since the gym last night so I think we are off to a good start.”

“I hear the words that are coming out of your mouth,” Bulma smiled as she turned in his arms to face him.  “However, the massive cock poking into my stomach says another story.”

Vegeta took a deep breath, “Do not tempt me, woman.  I am barely holding back as it is.  My cock is so hard I feel as though I could drill a hole into steel.”

Vegeta watched as Bulma licked her lips seductively and slowly started to trail her hand down his bare chest to his prominent v, but he stopped her movements by grabbing her wrist and brought it back up to rest against his chest.  “Woman…”

“Yes, sexy~” Bulma looked up innocently at him after having a peek at his body in its naked glory.

“If we start this, you know we will not be able to leave this room for hours and we must not get involved in any suspicious _activities_ together until we figure this out.”

“But…”

Bulma was flat on her back in seconds with Vegeta’s heavy body on top of hers, aligning them perfectly against each other.  She moaned as she felt his heavy erection against her naked core and moved her hips for more friction, or for his cock to slip into her “accidentally.”

“Fuck,” Vegeta groaned as he moved his hands to her hips to stop her gyrations.  “Stop that, woman.  We need to shower and go get some breakfast just like we planned last night.”

Vegeta quickly got off the bed, stood on one of side of her bed while she rose and stood on the opposite side.

“Hmm, and here I thought you would give in and take me one last time since we didn’t get a repeat last night.”

“I take pride in how much restraint I have,” Vegeta smirked as he watched Bulma’s ass as she walked to her bathroom.  

He heard Bulma screech several seconds later and ran to see why she screamed.

“Get out!”

“What is it?” Vegeta was ready to power up as he scanned the room for an intruder, but moved closer to Bulma when he found none.  “Fuck, woman.  I thought you were being attacked.  Why did you scream?”

Vegeta watched Bulma looking at herself in the large mirror that took up the entire wall on one side of her lavish bathroom until her eyes whipped toward him in the mirror before looking back at herself.

“It’s not fair…”

“What’s not fair?”

“Why do you look so… delicious and gorgeous first thing in the morning when I know we both didn’t get any sleep last night?  And I’m sure you slept less than I did.”

“Saiyan genes.  We can go weeks without sleep and function normally.  It’s really helpful in times of war,” Vegeta winked as he turned on the water in the shower and started to stroke himself as he stared at her from behind.  He had to get himself off if he was going to keep his hands off and outside of Bulma.

“It’s still not fair.  You don’t even have a hair out of place,” she mumbled to herself.

“Woman.”

Vegeta called, but she never looked away from herself in the mirror.  Her eyes were red and puffy while her hair was a mess, but she was still the most stunning woman he had ever met.  And those mouthwatering breasts of hers.

_Fuck, stay focused, Vegeta.  You can keep your hands off the woman for a few weeks… Days… Shit._

“It’s not like I’m a Vampire or anything,” she kept mumbling to herself.  “What’s the point of being one when I still have to deal with the same crap Human women have to in the morning?  Argh!”

“Bulma.”

Bulma’s eyes snapped up to meet his in the mirror again when he said her name with a little more volume than before.  He had moved closer to her so she could feel his body heat and encircled her wrist to place on his straining erection.  Without a thought, her hands wrapped around him and stroked him as they kept their eye contact through the mirror.

“Never doubt you are the most beautiful, sexy as fuck woman I have ever met.  I get hard from you just breathing,” Vegeta smirked.   “Even when you _are_ red and blotchy with snot dripping down your nose like last night.”

Bulma tightened her grip on his cock at his last comment in vengeance, and he lost all coherent thought at the pleasure it brought him.  He had to brace his hands on each side of her head on the mirror to keep his knees from buckling so he wouldn’t fall on his ass and take Bulma with him.  With his head on her shoulder, she started to stroke him faster with her arm bent behind her until he came against her back, roaring into her shoulder to mute himself.  Breathing heavily, he licked at the little cuts he made with his teeth against her shoulder, an apologize on his lips about breaking her skin, but he scented the air and saw the way she squirmed.  His woman liked being bitten, and fuck him, he grew hard again.  He turned her to face him and she was breathing just as hard as he was after getting off.

“One last time.”

“Yes, get inside me already!”

Not wasting a second, Vegeta hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist to slam inside of Bulma in one harsh stroke.  He slipped in easily without any trouble and groaned at finally being inside of her wet pussy.  She was soaked and her juices were already sliding down his legs with just one penetration.   Bulma started to move to stimulate her clit against his pelvis, but Vegeta growled.

“Woman, if this is going to be the last time for a while, I am going to make it worth it.”

Bulma could only nod as she moved her hands to push against the mirror behind her to move more easily against him since he wasn’t moving.

“It’s going to be rough and hard.”

“Yes, just move already!”

“And we are going to cum so hard, we are going to go blind from it.”

“Please,” Bulma pleaded, already on the verge of cumming.  “Let me cum.”

Vegeta closed his eyes before he snapped them open and placed his arms around her back with his hand firming gripping her shoulders.  He bent his knees to counter her weight and hunched his back to loom over hers before moving his hips back so he could slam back into Bulma.  They both moaned at the same time and Vegeta did it over and over again until he was pounding into her.

“Oh, god!  V-Vegeta!”

“Fffuck.”

Vegeta felt her core contract as she came, but he never slowed as his thrust became more punishing.  He carefully moved one of his hands to play with her clit in the middle of her first orgasm and she screamed louder. 

“V-Vegeta.  I-It’s too m-much!” Bulma cried in ecstasy.

It only encouraged him to move faster against her as she tried to squirm away from the intense pleasure he was giving her, even though she was trapped between his arms and the mirror.

“We’re cumming together one last time.”

“Hah!  I can’t.  I can’t.  I-I can’t.”

“You.  Can.  Just.  A.  Little.  More.” He enunciated each word with a thrust.

Vegeta felt his balls tighten and he pressed her clit harder.  He staggered to one knee at the pleasure as both their orgasms hit, and he sat fully on the floor just in case he arms failed him.  He didn’t want to drop Bulma as his cum flooded hers, filling her up until it leaked out of her tight contracting pussy.  Vegeta smiled when he heard Bulma starting to laugh in his arms, until he smelled blood.  He pulled her toward him and checked her body, but found no injuries.

“Relax, it’s just my hands,” she said, lifting them up.  “Must have broken the mirror.”

He looked at each hand as their breathing leveled out then they both looked back to see web-like cracks the size of her hands on the mirror.  Without a word, he started to pick the little pieces of glass that made its way into her skin.

“I must be low on blood since they aren’t healing as quickly.”

“Take some of mine,” Vegeta said without hesitation and brought her head closer to his throat.

“Give me your wrist instead.”

“Why? Just take from my neck.”

“Have you forgotten what I told you the first time we met?”

“I never forget any time we have spent together or the words spoken from your lips.”

“Then you should remember how… _explosive_ it can be when I take from your neck.  I insist you give me your wrist.”

“I fear it is too late for that,” he smirked as Bulma felt his cock harden inside of her again.

Vegeta lifted a finger to her lips and she sucked on it greedily.  Reluctantly, Vegeta pulled his finger free of her wet mouth and used her healing saliva to heal the little cuts on her hands and neck.  He marveled at the healing properties of Vampire saliva and watched as each cut slowly sealed.

“On second thought, with all of your blood rushing to one particular area of your body, I think it would be safer if I took from…”

Bulma clenched her inner muscles, making Vegeta grit his teeth and moan at the same time.

“Woman,” he growled in warning and pleasure.

“Maybe next time.  Have I told you how pleasurable it will be as I suck you dry of not only one bodily fluid, but two and at the same time?”

“I think I just came a little inside of you again,” Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma lifted Vegeta’s wrist to her lips and kissed it before locking eyes with him to receive his consent to take his blood.  With a nod, Vegeta watched as Bulma’s teeth sharpened slightly and she bit into his wrist.  Pleasure washed over both of their bodies and they moved subconsciously against each other.  They watched each other closely and Bulma bit down harder as an unexpected orgasm exploded between them.

“Fuuuck…”

“I forgot,” Bulma took a deep breath and licked the blood dripping from his wrist, also sealing the wound with her saliva, “how good your blood tasted.  It really is orgasmic.”

Vegeta chuckled and Bulma loved the deep timbre of it.  It always brought a smile to her face and she wanted to hear it for the rest of her life, but they had to get over their obstacle first.

“Let’s get in the shower so I can get all of my cum out of you.  It might take some time since there seems to be an obscene amount today.”

“Beast.”

“You wouldn’t want me any other way,” Vegeta growled as he slapped Bulma’s ass and carried her into the shower.

***

“Bulma, how nice of you to finally join us for lunch,” Tights smiled tightly at her before turning to the others at the table.  “Please excuse my sister for her tardiness.”

“My apologizes,” Bulma bowed.  “I was up late fixing my new invention and slept in.”

“Nonsense, child,” Queen Able smiled at her.  “We hear that you are quite the woman with what you are able to create from practically nothing.”

“Come and sit so we can eat,” King Trunks said lovingly to his favorite daughter, not that anyone knew.

“King Vegeta and Queen Able, it is an honor to finally meet you,” Bulma smiled.

“The same to you, child,” King Vegeta spoke.  “And this is our son, Prince Vegeta.”

From the corner of her eye, Bulma saw Vegeta stand from his chair and bow slightly next to her chair.  She placed her hand in his in greeting as he kissed the back of her hand.  He then pulled out the chair for her to sit before taking his seat directly next to her.

“Thank you,” Bulma said, never losing eye contact with Vegeta.  “And please, call me Bulma.”

“You are very welcome.  And I insist you call me Vegeta as well.”

“Remember what I told you last night?” Tights interrupted from across the table, breaking the contact between Bulma and Vegeta.

Bulma swung her eyes to her sister and sighed before she started to eat.  “I remember…  It won’t happen again.  Besides, I woke up with a _pounding_ headache this morning that would not go away.”

Vegeta covered his laughter with loud coughs as all eyes went to him as he started to pound lightly on his chest.  “Sorry, food went down the wrong way.”

“Hmm,” Tights hummed as her eyes narrowed on her sister and the prince.

The meal continued with idle chatter about if the Saiyans were enjoying their stay until the doors opened and Raditz strolled through them.

“Raditz, come, eat, and meet the Vampire princesses,” King Vegeta’s voice boomed. 

Raditz stood behind the only chair left available next to Tights.  “Princess Tights, it is lovely to finally meet you in person.”  He did the same as Vegeta and kissed the back of her hand before turning and bowing slightly to Bulma from across the table.  “You as well, Princess Bulma.”

They both smiled at him as he sat, but Bulma’s quickly faded as she glared at the man that had hurt her sister so much in one night.

“So _General_ Raditz, I heard you were MIA,” Bulma said smiling.

“Bulma!”  Tights yelled.

King Vegeta’s booming laugh swiveled all heads to him.  “What a delightful and direction young woman.  Perhaps we should pair Raditz with the lovely Princess Bulma as well.”

Bulma saw Vegeta’s fist tighten on his lap and wished she could over it with her own hand, but there were too many eyes around.

The Vampire queen laughed as her eyes shifted between all present at the table before locking with Bulma’s.  “What an idea.  We should talk about it sometime soon.” 

She saw her mother subtly kick her father telling him to quickly change the subject as she spoke.  Bulma smiled because she knew her parents did little things like that to help not only each other out in times of need, but their children as well.  Queen Bunny knew something was going on based off the young royals at the table, but she knew better to bud in.  She knew her daughters were old enough now to deal with their own problems in private without the intervention of her anymore.

“Humfp,” King Trunks coughed.  “Speaking about your new invention, how are things going with your healing chamber?  Progressing well, I hope.”

“Of course, papa.  I did learn from the best,” she beamed at her father and mentor.  While Tights took after their mother in being regal, having gracefulness, and being a renowned beauty, Bulma took after their father in their carefree nature, being adventurous, and their love of inventing.

“Healing chamber?  Tell us more about it,” Queen Able said, intrigued.

All eyes were on Bulma and she reveled at the attention, especially since others wanted to know about what she was had a passion for.

“As my father has stated, I have created a healing chamber that can monitor one’s health as well as heal external wounds.  It submerges a person in a liquid I was able to synthesize from a sample of my saliva which can heal wounds that are superficial to life threatening.  Of course, I am still in the prototype phase of things so I am not sure if it is ready just yet in healing major life threatening injuries, but hopefully I will be able to test that theory soon.  Not that I want anyone to be hurt that severely.”

“Fascinating.”

“Marvelous.  To have this idea from one so young.”

“They don’t call me a genius for nothing,” Bulma shrugged, not to be smug, as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

“I wonder…” Raditz trailed off.

“Please let me know if you have any questions.  I love talking about the work I create and want to hear feedback from different perspectives.”

“Would you be able to format it in a way to treat someone with a rare heart condition?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this change plans for our pairs? Will the correct people end up with their lovers?
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, I made a twitter account recently under the same name (fanfictina18)! So if you guys ever have a question or would like to chat with me, you can do it on there!! I mostly joined it bc of the whole tumblr thing and I missed seeing some of the artist that did NSFW stuff for our OTP Vegebul! Love NALA1588 and FunsexyDB! 😈


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

The clinking of silverware stopped at the table at Raditz’ question as all eyes moved to Bulma.  Bulma saw Tights’ eyes round with hope at the thought as she looked back at each pair of eyes before speaking.

“I never thought about it.  The healing chamber was originally made to heal external wounds, but I’m sure I can format it in a way that would heal internal wounds as well,” Bulma whispered as a million designs and concepts popped into her head.

“This could change everything…” Tights whispered, but it was clearly heard throughout the room.

“So is this a true possibility?”  King Vegeta asked, his first impression of the little Vampire princess changing to awe.  “No bullshit?”

Bulma looked directly into the Saiyan king’s eyes with no doubt in her mind and confidently said with a smile, “No, sir.  No bullshit.”

King Vegeta smirked and continued eating his lunch.  Yes, he definitely liked this Vampire princess the longer he was in her presence.  If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she was part Saiyan, but everyone knew it was genetically impossible.

“Why are we sitting here when the princess should immediately start working on this healing chamber?” Raditz asked with urgency in each word he spoke.

“Who are you to demand this of me?” Bulma glared at him.  “You have no right or authority over what I should and should not do.”

“Bulma,” Tights gasped.

“Woman,” Vegeta said at the same time.

King Vegeta’s booming laughter once again drew the eyes of everyone, thankfully diverting Vegeta’s slip of his nickname for Bulma, at the table except for Bulma who was still glaring at Raditz with murder in her eyes.  Raditz stared back at her like she had grown three heads, but also in awe and hope. 

“Princess Bulma resembles my queen in her youth.  Very vocal, brazen, and to the point,” King Vegeta stared lovingly at his wife and queen.  “If only our youngest son were healthy enough to wed because I would love to have a daughter-in-law such as you, Princess Bulma.”

Tights should have felt insulted at what they were implying, but she only felt relief.  Perhaps there was a way for his wish of having Bulma as a daughter-in-law to come true, but in a different way.

“Perhaps we should have my sister marry Prince Vegeta instead,” Tights said in a joking manner to see the reactions around the table, planting the idea in their heads.

Unfortunately, Broly barreled into the room, almost knocking a server over in his hesitate.

“I am terribly sorry to interrupt, your majesties,” he bowed before continuing.  “But I have received terrible news.”

“Tell us,” King Vegeta said as he stood from his seat.

Broly’s eyes landed on Raditz, causing him to stand and rush to Broly.  “It is about the general’s brother.”

Raditz grabbed the giant by the shoulders and shook him slightly as he whispered, “He is dead, isn’t he?”

“No, but his condition has worsened.  He may not have long to live…”

Raditz turned toward Bulma and dropped to his knees before her.  “Please, Princess Bulma.  If you are able, I beg of you, please save my brother.”

Bulma felt tears gather in her eyes at the love she saw Raditz have for his brother, but she refused to let them fall as she moved closer to him to place her hand on his shoulders.  “I will do everything in my power to help in every way I can.”

***

Bulma was on the ground as she tinkered with new wiring underneath the healing chamber, hoping this time the new function she added for healing internal wounds wouldn’t fry the wiring.  She was just about finished when she spotted a pair of feet near her head.

“I should have known you would be in your lab working on the healing chamber.  Instead, here I was for the past few days, wandering around the halls, hoping for a chance to _accidently_ run into you.”  Vegeta sighed in relief, “I thought you were avoiding me after I had not seen you in days, woman.  You have been sleeping in here every night, haven’t you?  I miss having you in my arms while we sleep and have gone to seek you late at night in your room.”

Bulma rolled out from under the healing chamber and turned toward Vegeta with a lifted brow.  “We’ve only slept together… _in a bed_ , only once, Vegeta.  How can you miss something you’ve only experienced once?”

Bulma rose to her feet with the help of Vegeta and he pulled her flesh against his body, causing her to gasp.  She stared up into his eyes with a smile that grew wider as each second passed.

“Anything once with you is enough of an experience for me to know I want to do it for the rest of my life,” Vegeta smirked as Bulma’s face was beaming at him.

“Why are you here?  Tights told us to not do anything suspicious, remember?  Being alone together in a room…  We always end up with less clothing then we started with.”

“I’ve missed having you in my arms, and thought I could get a little kiss on my hand.  I seem to have cut it during morning training with Raditz.”

Bulma looked at the cut that was already healed and only red as if he had it for several days.  “Are you cutting yourself on purpose so I can lick each wound for you?”

“I have something else you can lick all day, woman.”

“Really?  I’m sure my saliva can heal all types of _hard_ wounds.”

“Fuck, when you told us about synthesizing your own saliva for the healing chamber, all I could think about was being submerged in your saliva.  My entire body coated in it.  Having your sweet little tongue lick every fucking inch of my body.”

“Hmmm,” Bulma hummed as she slid her hands up and down his chest.  “We can make that a reality.”

Bulma lowered her hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it a few inches, but the whoosh of her lab’s doors opened and automatically they leapt away from each other.

“Do you not realize anyone could walk about and see you through the doors?  For goodness sake, Bulma...  The doors are made out of glass… Which are see-through…”  Tights sighed.  “At least have the decency to frost the windows next time.”

“I wouldn’t be talking, Ty.  I can smell Raditz all over you right now.  You’re not doing a very good job of masking his scent off of you.”

“We are only talking with one another in very public places around the palace so it would make sense why we have our scents mixed together since we are not having sex,” Tights eyed her sister from head to toe.  “Unlike some people who cannot keep it in their pants for more than a few days.”

“Hey!  We haven’t even seen each other since lunch that day we received the news of Kakarot.  I’ve been in here day and night trying to alter the healing chamber because a certain person you love begged me to save his brother’s life.”

Tights sighed then pulled Bulma into her arms for a hug.  “I’m sorry, B.  I’ve just be frustrated lately.”

“I know.  We all are, and I’m sorry, too.  I just need some shut eye and really need some food right now.  I’ve had this hunger pain in my belly for a few hours that won’t go away and my back is killing me.  Did I mention I could eat an elephant right now?”

Tights laughed in her sister’s arms before pulling back to look at her.  “But seriously, you two are playing a dangerous game.  Anyone could have walked by and seen the two of you together.”

“Speaking of seeing someone you aren’t supposed to be with, I think we have another visitor,” Bulma said as she jerked her chin toward the door.

Raditz was trying to be discreet by peeking only his head from the side of the door, but he was failing miserably because of his size and his hair.  Bulma pressed the button to frost the windows so they could not see him anymore, and more importantly, no one could see in.

“Bulma!  That was rude,” Tights glared at her sister.

“Come on in, you idiot!” Bulma yelled.  “It’s not like we couldn’t see you through the glass.”

The doors whooshed open and Raditz walked in with several thin boxes.  There was another insult at the tip of Bulma’s tongue when the smell hit her.

“Please tell me I’m not hallucinating that smell right now?”

“No, woman,” Vegeta chuckled.  “I asked Raditz to bring some pizza down since you rarely leave for food or breaks.”

Bulma beamed up at Vegeta before locking eyes with Raditz who was smiling sheepishly at her, raising the pizzas as if they were a peace offering.  “Fine, I will not hold a grudge against the big idiot anymore,” she said as she took a box from his hold and opened one to start eating.  “But hurt my sister in any way again, and I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat.”  Bulma smiled at Raditz as she took a bite of pizza.

The group talked and ate as Bulma continued working on the healing chamber between pieces of pizza.  They joked, they laughed, and they got to know each other a little more as if they were normal people and not part of the royal houses of the Vampires and Saiyans.  Bulma guessed Raditz was an okay male, but if he did end up hurting Tights again, she would not hesitant to cut a bitch.  She was starting to like him with each passing minute and saw how much he truly loved her sister in the privacy they managed to get in her lab.  They freely touched each other and would whisper into each other’s ears, which was pointless when they all had exceptional hearing.  Bulma hoped everything worked out in the end or she would have to call Vegeta her brother-in-law.

“Okay, I think that should do it,” Bulma said as she plugged in the healing chamber. 

Raditz was by her side in seconds.  “How do we know it will work?”

“Do you want to be on my bad side again?” Bulma looked at Raditz with a raise eyebrow as she continued to set up the chamber. 

“I’m sorry, but if you love your sister as much as I love my brother, wouldn’t you act the same way?”

Bulma wrapped her arms around Raditz’ stiff body until the tension left it and his arms encircled her to return the hug.  “You’re lucky I like you now or I would have kicked your ass for doubting anything I invent would not work.”

“Okay, we just need someone to test it out and it should be ready to treat Kakarot, right?” Tights asked.

“How do we find someone with an internal wound?” Vegeta said behind Bulma and tugged her away from Raditz.  He knew it was only a friendly hug between them, but he did not like having another male touching his woman in any way.

“I can test it out,” Bulma said as she pulled away from Vegeta and started to undress.

“What are you doing?!” Vegeta asked as he moved to cover her body from Raditz’ eyes.  “Avert your eyes Raditz!”

Raditz quickly turned to stare in the opposite direction of where Bulma stood.

“Woman, you cannot just take off your clothes without warning!”

“You have never complained before,” Bulma winked as she stood in her bra and underwear.  “Besides, I’m not completely naked.  It’s like I’m wearing a bikini.”

Raditz chuckled as Tights giggled behind Vegeta.  “I swear I will not glance at the princess until she is dressed again.”

“Woman, I can be your test subject,”  Vegeta said as he started to take off his shirt.

“It won’t work,” Bulma said, ignoring him as she started to hook electrodes to her body.  “You do not have any internal wounds at the moment so it wouldn’t pick up anything.”

Vegeta stopped Bulma’s hand from working.  “What are your internal wounds?  Why are you working when you are hurt?!”

Bulma rose to her tiptoes and kissed Vegeta sweetly.  “It’s not serious.  I have never had heartburn before, but that pizza must have triggered it.  And since heartburn is an internal ‘wound,’ let’s see if the healing chamber can pick up on it and we can move on from there.”

The worry from Vegeta’s eyes vanished as he helped Bulma.  She sat in the chamber and pulled on the breathing mask.

“It will take about a minute for the liquid to fill the chamber and once it does, I want you to press the red button so it will scan my body for internal and external wounds.  The screen will display my vitals and the sound of my heartbeat will fill the room.  Then there will be a beep to indicate the scan is complete and identify the problem, and hopefully from there, it will repair any damage done to the body.”

From the her seated position, Bulma pressed a button on the outside of healing chamber to activate it and the doors slowly sealed her inside the pod-like machine.  She felt the oxygen mask begin to work as liquid started to filter through.  Once fully emerged, she watched Vegeta press the red button and she could see her vitals displayed on the screen and the sound of her heartbeat, distorted by the liquid.  They watched as a monitor beeped and the screen showed her internal wounds were from heartburn and they all smiled.  Tights jumped into Raditz’ arm and he spun her around in excitement.  Vegeta moved to the healing chamber to press his hand to it as Bulma moved her own to press against his though the glass.

“Great job, woman,” Vegeta smirked.  “Based off the acceleration of your heartbeat, I can tell you are excited, too.”

Vegeta’s voice was distorted, but Bulma was able to hear what he said clearly enough.  There must have been a glitch in the heart monitor because her heartbeat should not have been beating that quickly, even with her excitement of accomplishing her goal.

A beep sounded again, indicating the heartburn was healed, and Bulma knew the machine would initiate the protocol to power down and drain the liquid, but the machine beeped again.  Vegeta’s head whipped to the monitor before moving back to her face.

“Woman, did you lie to me?”  Vegeta asked with worry in his eyes.  “You are being scanned again because the machine found something in your system that is off.”

Worry filled Bulma’s eyes too as she tried to read the monitor.  Her rapid heartbeat grew louder until it was the only thing she heard and she knew something was wrong.  Even with a glitch or her excitement, her heartbeat should not have been beating that quickly for being stationary.  The seconds it took the healing chamber to identify what was wrong with her felt like hours until the beep sounded to identify the internal wound.

“Holy shit…” Tights whispered as she read the results and effectively blocking the screen from Bulma.  “This cannot be possible…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning~
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry in advanced for any grammatical errors. I didn't have as much time to triple check my work before uploading).

“What, what is it?” Bulma’s voice came out muffled due to the mask and the liquid she was immersed in.  “What’s wrong with my heart?  Why is it beating so rapidly?”

The monitors to the healing chamber beeped again and the liquid started to drain out.  Bulma ripped the breathing mask off as soon as the level of the healing liquid moved down to her shoulders, but left the electrodes on that monitored her vitals.  Once the liquid was drained out, the door unlatched with Vegeta near to drape Bulma in a robe that was next to the chamber and helped her out.  Bulma tried to look over his shoulder to read the diagnosis on the monitor, but Raditz was in the way this time as she watched Raditz wrap his arms around Tights as her sister turned slowly toward her, her face drained of all blood.  Without the liquid covering her ears, Bulma heard the undistorted sounds of the rapid beating of her heart, which sounded faster than she original thought.

“Am I dying?” Bulma laughed as Vegeta helped her to detach each electrode from her body one by one.  “It didn’t take the healing chamber long to heal whatever is wrong with my heart since I am out of it already.  Unless the chamber cannot heal internal wounds that deal with the heart…”

 Tights looked like her knees were going to give out and they might have if Raditz wasn’t supporting most of her weight.  She looked from her sister to Vegeta.  “How can this be possible?  It should not be possible…”

“Just tell me already since I can’t see the monitor due to Raditz blocking my view,” Bulma said.

“There’s nothing wrong with your heart.”

“Then why is it beating so quickly?”

“It is because… your heart is beating along with your child’s…”

“Funny joke, Ty.  Seriously, tell me what is truly wrong with my heart,” Bulma laughed, but quickly sobered when her sister did not laugh with her.  She maneuvered around Raditz to stare at the monitor herself because there was no possible way.

“It says you are a little over a month pregnant,” Vegeta said next to her.

“This is impossible, there is no way I can be pregnant…” Bulma whispered as she looked from the monitor to Vegeta.  “At least not over a month pregnant…”

He slowly moved his eyes away from the monitor and stared into hers with a hint of hurt in them.  “Did you fuck another Vampire and forget to use protection?  We have never used protection, especially the first time we met… over a year ago.”

“I always use protection, but I haven’t slept with another Vampire or any other male, in fact, after meeting you.  I found everyone lacking and could never go through with it.”

“You told me Saiyans and Vampires were not genetically compatible so this child cannot possibly be mine.  And from what I have read, the gestation is the same for Vampires as Humans, 9 months.” 

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“You are over a month pregnant, and I sure as hell didn’t fuck you then.”

Bulma flinched at his crude words, but straightened her spine as her anger grew.  “I thought I would never see you again so why are you angry over the idea of me sleeping with another?  I can fuck whoever I want whenever I want, and I’m sure you did as well during our time apart.”

“YOU. ARE. MINE.  Tell me who you fucked so I can kill him with my bare hands.”

“Get out!  I’m done talking to this irrational side of you and want you out of my sight!”

Vegeta’s emotions warred with each other as he stood staring at Bulma.  He felt like a douchebag for causing the pain he could clearly see on Bulma’s face, but also enraged at Bulma being pregnant with another male’s child in which he could never give her.  He wanted to murder anyone who touched or looked at his woman with lust, past or present, but he also wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss away the anger he caused.

“Why are you standing there?!  Get the fuck out!!  I don’t want to see your face right now!”

With fisted hands, Vegeta gridded his teeth and took a menacing step toward Bulma until she glared at him with death in her eyes.  He unclenched and clenched his hands until he spun on his heels to walk out the door so they both had time apart to cool their tempers, but turned at the last second to get one more glance of her face, even if it was twisted in anger at him.  Without another word, he stomped his way to the training facilities to push his body beyond what they could endure so he wouldn’t feel anything, but the pain it could offer him.

Raditz watched Vegeta retreating form then down at Tights in his arms debating if he should follow his prince or stay by her side.

“Go, he needs you more than we do,” Tights smiled up at him.

Raditz kissed Tights’ forehead before heading toward the door.  He turned when he was standing between the opened glass doors, needing to tell them a vital piece of information before he left.  “Just so you know the gestation period for Saiyans is 3 months.”

Raditz bowed deeply before whispering, “You are carrying the heir to the Saiyan throne no matter who the prince weds.”

With Raditz’ words echoing in their heads, Tights turned to her sister as the doors slid shut.

“Don’t say a goddamn word to me right now or I might say something I will regret,” Bulma said as she picked up several tools before throwing them back onto the work table with more force than necessary.

Tights raised her hands in mock surrender as she watched Bulma move around her lab for several minute.  A smile grew on her face as she listened to her sister curse all Saiyans under her breath until a laugh escaped her lips, and Bulma’s head whipped in her direction.

“Bulma, you know he cares about you and was only saying those vile words out of shock and anger without thinking first.  Did you not see his face when you kicked him out?  He might have been angry at first, but he regretted saying those hurtful words to you the second they escaped his lips.  And the baby growing in you is his.  His anger just clouded his sense of reasoning and thought at the mention of the baby because he thought it was another’s.”

“Fuck him.  It’s not like we were together so he had no right to say those words to me about sleeping around during the year we were apart.  If I wanted to fuck someone, I could have, but that idiot…”

Tears sprang into her eyes as she threw another tool down harshly into a toolbox before she placed her hands on her still flat belly.  The tears were from both hurt, but happiness at the news of bringing life into the world, even if she had to do it by herself.  “I’ll raise this baby by myself if I have to.”

Bulma stiffened as arms wrapped around her from behind, but she fully turned to rest her head on her sister’s shoulders, letting more tears fall.  Even through her anger and tears, she wished it was Vegeta holding her in his arms.

“We would never let you raise the babe by yourself.  Besides, I know that Vegeta will realize he was being an ass and come crawling back on his knees, begging for your forgiveness.”

Bulma snorted a laugh and wiped the last of her tears as she took a seat. “And I will make him work extra hard for it.”

“Make him grovel,” Tights encouraged with a laugh as she sat next to her sister.

“I never thought it would be possible to have a child with another species,” Bulma said before she gasped.  “Holy shit, I will be the first female to have the first Vampire-Saiyan hybrid in our history books.”

“Which is odd, is it not?  How can you be pregnant with Vegeta’s child when I have had unprotected sex with Raditz dozens of times over the past year and have shown no signs of pregnancy…”

“Hmmm, you’re right.  If I can become pregnant, any female Vampire should be able to become impregnated by any male Vampire and yet you are not. Why am I so special?  Have you taken blood from Raditz before, after, and/or during sex?”

“Yep, yes, and most definitely.  And not to mention in different places if you know what I mean,” Tights winked at her sister.  “My favorite place is near his pelvic bone.  It drives Raditz crazy.  You should try it with Vegeta and see how he reacts.”

“Tights!  I wish there were a more positive word for slut so I could call you it.  It is not fair we do not have a positive word like stud like males do for our sexual prowess.  Would vixen work?  But I digress.  I will have to try to take blood from his pelvic area next time when I am less angry with him.”

Tights smiled at her sister going off on one of her many tangents when she had millions of thoughts going through her head, but only had one mouth to speak them all into a jumble mess, especially when she was sleep derived and under stress.  Her hand discreetly went to her own belly and smiled at the thought of having children with Raditz someday, but not until they figured out a way to annul her engagement to the father of her sister’s child.  

They were silent as they thought of ways Bulma could have become pregnant until they heard her stomach growl loudly as if she hadn’t finished a whole pizza by herself only half an hour ago.

“Well that explains why you were able to eat so much.  The baby must have the metabolism of a Saiyan if you are hungry so soon,” Tights said as she grabbed the last box of pizza that was only partial eaten.  “Not to mention how much more quickly they grow compared to a Vampiric child in the womb.”

“As much as I love pizza, I don’t think it agrees with my system with the pregnancy.  The heart burn it gave me felt like acid was being poured down my throat,” Bulma said.  “Isn’t that right, Trunks?”

“You’re naming your baby after papa?”

 “Yep, he is the only male in the world that loves me unconditionally.” Bulma smiled, but it faltered quickly at the thought of Vegeta.  _There should be two males in the world who should love me unconditionally.  At least until you arrive, my Trunks._  

“How do you know the baby will be a boy?”

 “I have a feeling he will be a boy.”

“But let’s say you have a girl, would you name her Trunka?  Trank?  Trunkie?”

Bulma laughed.  “Those are horrible.  Trunkie sounds too close to Chunky.  And Trank is way too close to Shank.  I am naming my baby _boy_ Trunks.”

“Correct me if I am wrong, but I recall a certain Saiyan tradition about the eldest male being named after their fathers.”

Bulma smiled like the Cheshire cat, “I am carrying _my_ child so he can deal with it.”

Worry lined Tights’ face, even though she felt happiness for her sister and her future nephew who she was already spoiling inside her head.  “I guess our timeline moved up about what we need to do about the mess we are in.  Now I know I can never marry Vegeta when you are carrying his child and the heir to the Saiyan throne.”

“We will figure something out because now we do not have a choice in the matter.”

***

Later that night, Bulma dragged herself to her room in what felt like weeks to get a full night’s rest in her glorious bed.  Once in the safety of her bathroom, she quickly striped, turned on her tub to fill with warm water as she went into her shower stall to rinse her entire body of oil and grease.  Bulma wrapped her clean wet hair in a towel before slowly lowering herself into her tub, and she sighed in relief as her muscles started to relax and loosen from the warmth of the water.  She placed her palms on top of her belly and smiled as her eyes drifted close as her body relaxed further.  Bulma jumped in surprise when she felt hands on top of hers and water splashed over the top of the tub, spilling onto the bathroom tile.

“You are way too silent on your feet for someone your size,” Bulma said as she relaxed again in the water.  “Now your clothes are wet.”

Vegeta nudged her hands away until his hand covered her lower belly.  Bulma watched Vegeta stare at where his hand was before his gaze trailed up her body until their eyes met.  “I was an ass and do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will do anything you ask of me anyway until you are able to forgive me.”

Bulma saw the sincerity and guilt in his eyes, but said nothing to make him sweat a little more.

“Please,” he whispered.

“If you ever piss me off like you did today, I will personally cut off your cock and stick it up your ass.”

“Thank fuck.”

Vegeta lifted her out of the tub easily from where he sat and pulled her to his chest as water went everywhere, making Bulma laugh.  “I’m getting you all wet!”

“Don’t give a fuck if I have you in my arms.”

“But your clothes?!” 

Bulma tried to pull away and Vegeta let her only for a second as he ripped off his shirt over his head.

“It won’t be a problem if I’m not wearing any.”

Vegeta laid on his back and dragged her body up his chest until her pussy was only inches from his face.  “Sit on my face and I’ll show you how sorry I truly am, Bulma.”

Bulma was hesitant and moved slightly forward, but Vegeta decided for her when he put her flush against his mouth and gave her a lick.

“Fuck, you are the best thing I have ever tasted.  Ride my face and take all the pleasure you need from me.”

“We shouldn’t,” Bulma gasped as she moved against him.  “We should talk first.”

“Ride first then we can talk.”

He didn’t give her a choice to defuse as he started to devour her as if she were his last meal.  She felt pleasure building inside of her and started to moved back and forth against his face, but Vegeta unexpectantly hooked his arms around her thighs and started to grind her against his entire face.  Bulma had never felt this type of pleasure before from anyone without having them _inside_ of her body, and she wanted more.  With her hands on the edge of the bathtub to steady herself, Bulma started to grind herself harder against Vegeta’s face and she gasps when he started to growl in pleasure.  She moaned loudly as his licking and sucking intensified incorporating his teeth once in a while.  She moved faster and harder against his face until her legs started to shake and her orgasm broke free with a scream from her mouth.  Her entire body started to convulse when Vegeta bit her clit then sucked on it hard enough that she felt like she would pass out from the bliss it gave her as she lost all coherent thought.  Bulma was slumped against the tub trying to support her weight and failing, but fortunately Vegeta maneuvered their bodies so she was resting on top of his heaving chest.  Vegeta unwrapped the towel from her hair so he could stroke the wet strands as they laid together.

“All will be forgiven if you do that every time we fight.”

Vegeta chuckled.

“Fuck, that mouth of yours is a gift from god.”

“No, woman.  You are the greatest gift of all.”

They laid on the bathroom floor until Bulma shivered, and she felt his harden cock against one of her legs.  She propped her head on his chest to stare at him with a smirk.

“You’re hard and didn’t get to cum inside me.”

Vegeta was silent for several seconds as his cheeks turned a shade of red before he spoke.  “I did cum… in my pants… Like a fucking teenager touching a girl for the first time.”

“But you’re so hard again.”

“What can I say, I recover quickly and I’m ready for round 2.”

“What are you waiting for then?  Take me to bed, Vegeta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trunks!
> 
> Sigh, I must be becoming predictable since every one seemed to know about Trunks (or everyone is amazing with their foreshadowing skills 😂)   
> Makes me want to write even more suspenseful cliffhangers 😈😈


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

“How do you think Broly has sex with the small woman?  I cannot image anything of Broly’s fitting into any part of her tiny body.”

“A woman’s body can be very accommodating if coerced properly.”

Vegeta smirked as he pulled Bulma’s naked body flush against his as they laid in her rumpled sheets.  “My seduction skills must be legendary because I have no problem gliding my cock into your tight pussy with just a look.”

“When you give me _that_ look, I become putty in your hands.  Or should I say on your dick?”

Vegeta gave Bulma his intense bedroom look and she squirmed in his arms as she felt the pulse between her thighs.  Vegeta smirked again as he angled his head to place a quick, but searing kiss to Bulma’s lips before covering their well spent and naked bodies with her comforter.  They moved into a more comfortable position as Bulma shimmered her way up his body to rest her head on Vegeta’s arm as he turned to face her.  After multiple rounds of sex, they started to talk about random subjects that were on their minds and somehow ended up talking about the couples around them and their strange relationships.

“What I really want to know is how Raditz can have all that hair.  Isn’t it inconvenient in his line of work and how does he get it to be so shiny and soft?”

“You have touched his hair?” Vegeta said with a hint of jealously.

“No.  Tights told me about it.”

They just stared at each other in comfortable silent as they studied the features of their faces in more detail until Vegeta stiffened.

“What, what’s wrong?”

“I can hear it, woman.”

Bulma focused on her hearing and gasped when she heard it too.  “Oh, my God…”

“How could we have missed such a precious thing?  I’m surprised no one was able to detect the heartbeat of our child with all of our supernatural hearing.”

“The only logical reasoning would be his heart was in rhythm with mine.  Or he must have recently developed his heart for it to beat.”

“ _His_ heart.  We are having a son?” Vegeta asked in awe as he stared down at her stomach as if he could see their son.   He placed a hand over her belly and knew his son would be a force to be reckoned with as his blood contained royal Vampire and Saiyan blood.

His eyes lifted to hers as she nodded, and she felt tears behind her lids at the look of adoration he had for her and their child, but refused to let them fall.  She failed miserably.

“Argh, these pregnancy hormones.  I can’t stop crying.”

Vegeta lifted his hand to wipe her tears as they fell.  “And yet, you have never looked more beautiful to me.”

“You are only saying that because I am carrying your son.”

“It is true.  If not for him, I would be in bed with another.”

Bulma punched his arm as Vegeta chuckled at the look of murder she threw at him.

“Not funny.  You are on thin ice as it is with the crap you pulled earlier.  You are lucky I do not have someone else in my bed tonight ravishing my body and giving me blood.”

Vegeta wrapped his arms and legs around the woman as he growled, “Mine.  If you need blood, you are only to partake in mine from now on.”

“But I may need blood at any moment with the pregnancy, depending on how hungry Trunks makes me.  Or my craving for it.”

“You are mine, woman.  I will shove my throat down your mouth if it is the only way you will take from my vein.”

“Caveman,” Bulma sighed.  “But I guess it will be a burden I must bear for the sake of our child and mine.”

After a few tense moments, they stared at each other and started to laugh.

“I love you, woman.”

Bulma blinked a few times, a little in shock because maybe she didn’t hear him correctly.  “Say it again.”

“Woman, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met and now you have gifted my family with the most precious gift in the world.  Our son will never doubt the love I have for his mother.”

“Say it!” Bulma interrupted.

Vegeta smirked as his lips grazed her ear which sent a shiver down her spine as he whispered, “I love you.  How can you doubt it after all this time?” 

“It was lust at first sight.  We both felt it.”

“Perhaps, but I also felt something I have never felt about another woman before.”

“Love at first fuck,” Bulma giggled.

“No, I knew I had to have all of you after a second of seeing you in that field of flowers, and now you carry the heir to the Saiyan throne.  My son.  Our son.”

“Wait, you are not only saying you love me because I am carrying your child?”

“Woman, I knew I felt something for you the moment I first laid eyes on you, but I had not known I was in love with you until this very moment.”

Bulma beamed and snuggled closer to Vegeta.

“Do you have not anything to say to me, woman?”  Vegeta asked with anticipation.

“I love… your body.  And your big thick cock.  Oh, and the things your mouth can do.”

“Woman,” Vegeta growled playful as he dragged her body on top of his causing her to giggle and squeezed her tightly to tickle her.

“Ah, okay okay.  I love you too,” Bulma squealed with laughter.  “Stop, stop.  I can’t breathe!”

Vegeta flipped their positions on the bed so he was on top and smirked down at Bulma with a predatorial glint in his eyes that made more moisture pool between her legs, readying her body for his within seconds.  He shoved inside of her to the hilt with ease and groaned in pleasure as she squeezed around his engorged cock.  The pleasure was so overwhelming for Vegeta he bit his lip by accident, and he could taste blood in his mouth.  Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss as Vegeta crushed his lips against Bulma’s, and she moaned as she lapped at the blood, but it wasn’t enough for her.  Bulma ended the kiss and moved to Vegeta’s throat and sank her teeth into him to get a heavier flow of blood into her mouth.  Vegeta’s thrust almost became punishing as he drove into Bulma’s welcoming body and knew this would be the most intense orgasm he felt up until this point in his life.  His eyes zeroed in on her throat as she drank from his and instinct took over his body as he bit down enough on her shoulder to break skin as her blood filled his mouth.  It caused unfathomable pleasure to shoot up his spine and knew Bulma felt the same as her pussy started to squeeze his cock painfully.  Their bodies shook as their blinding orgasm took over every function of their brains as they blanked out with the pleasure it caused.  If they both were not locked onto each other’s throats, their combined roars of pleasure would have woken the entire palace.

Their heaving breaths were the only sounds in the room as they unlatched their mouths from each other.  Bulma licked at Vegeta’s throat, not willing to let even a drop of blood go to waste, as Vegeta did the same until her throat started to heal itself.  She smiled lazily as she felt his cock still twitching inside of her until it became fully erect again.  They made less frantic love for the rest of the night and whispered their love for each other over and over again.

Before drifting off to sleep, Bulma watched Vegeta as he blinked a few times, trying to fight off his fatigue, but failing.  He looked so much younger without the usual scowl he set in place for the public and smiled as he finally lost the fight to stay awake.  Just before Bulma succumbed to the same fate, she heard Vegeta’s voice clearly in her mind.

_My mate._


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma wanted to speak with Vegeta about what she heard, or at least what she thought she heard, but they never had time to speak with one another for the next few days.  Even though they started a routine of sharing a bed at night, Bulma never saw him during waking hours.  By the time she woke up, he was gone, but knew he was there by the warmth he left on his side of the bed. 

Sighing, Bulma began getting ready for the day as she pondered what Saiyan mating entailed.  She had heard of Saiyan mates, but didn’t know much about Saiyans mating non-Saiyans and wanted to ask another Saiyan about it.  Unfortunately, Raditz was the only one that knew she was pregnant or possibly Vegeta’s mate, but he never had time to meet her either because he was making plans for his brother to be transferred to the Vampire kingdom to receive treatment for his heart. 

Bulma stared down at her growing belly, amazed she was starting to show already and knew they would not have long until the gig was up.  With the expedited gestation period, she knew they couldn’t hide the fact that Bulma was pregnant for long, and she was sick and tired of being alone, avoiding others in case they could hear Trunks’ heartbeat.  She made up excuses of feeling sick or being too busy with the healing chamber to eat meals with her parents or meet with others.  They had to decide what they were going to do about this situation before someone found out.  If worse came to worse, would Bulma be okay with her sister marrying the love of her life as she took care of their son?  Fuck, no.  They would figure out a way to get out of this mess no matter what.

Bulma sent urgent messages to Vegeta, Raditz, and Tights to meet her in her lab, in case there were prying eyes and ears, and they all showed up within an hour

“I’m so glad everyone made it because we need to fast track what we are going to do because I’m starting to show,” Bulma said as she lifted up her shirt to reveal her baby bump.

“Oh my god, Bulma!” Tights squealed as she hugged her sister than placed her hands on her belly.  “It’s your Auntie Ty.  I cannot wait to meet and spoil you, little Trunks.”

As the women gushed about the baby, Raditz turned to Vegeta.  “You smell different.”

“Must be the mating bond taking hold.”

“When did you bite her?”

“I must have done it while in the throes.  I don’t remember much about actually biting her because instinct took hold of my body and I could not stop myself.  But by god, it was the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced in my life.  When the first drop of her blood hit my tongue, I thought I would die by orgasm.”

“That would be a fine way to die.  Between the legs of the woman you love, wringing every single drop of your semen from your body.”

Both men smirked as they felt the familiar shiver run down their spines as they stared at their women who were staring back and listening to their conversation.  The women looked at their men with similar thoughts as they took in every inch of their strong and virile bodies.

“Maybe that is why Bulma was able to become pregnant,” Tights added.  “The mating bond must have triggered a physiologically change within her body in order to conceive a Saiyan child.”

Tights smiled at the possibility of having a son with Raditz who had his long dark hair following her everywhere she went.

“Can you tell us more about mating?”  Bulma asked as she moved toward Vegeta.  He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her while his free hand went to rub at her rounding belly.

“It is quite simple.  When we meet our mate, we feel this controllable desire to be with them even if they do not know each other.  It is almost an animalistic need to be with each other at first, but after that, we want to bond with them on an intellectual level to determine if they truly are the perfect match for us.  Once that is determined, our Saiyan instincts will take over to mark our mates so others will know you are ours and ours alone.  Then the mates will share one scent that is a mixture of their scents as the final step.  In rare cases, there have been instances of mates being about to communicate telepathically.”

_Cool, I wonder if we can do that._

_We can, woman.  It is only a dull whisper right now, but we can work on it and strengthen our bond to make it stronger._

Bulma beamed up at Vegeta with child-like innocence and glee at the new discovery.  She was going to have fun with this later.

“Why have you never bitten me, Raditz?” Tights asked as she too sat on Raditz’ lap.

“You have no idea how many pillows I have destroyed over the year we were together,” Raditz smirked.  “And I had no right to do such a thing when I was not being totally honest with you.”

“And now?”

“Once we figure this whole situation out, I will bite any part of your body you demand.”

“And that is way too much information about my sister’s sex life then I wanted to know.  Shall we discuss how we should stop this marriage between my mate and my sister which will not end with a broken alliance between the Saiyans and the Vampires so we do not start a war?”

The room became silent as they thought of different scenarios until Tights spoke.

“Why are we overthinking things and not thinking about this rationally?  Would it be so bad to tell our parents about who we want to marry? Or mate?” 

“Woah, who said anything about marriage or mating?  I’m only here for the sex.”

Both women glared at Raditz.

“And guess who won’t be getting any for a very looong time.”

“Baby, please.  I was only joking.”

“I’m not laughing.”

Bulma and Vegeta gave each other a look, trying their best to stifle their laughter.

“As I was saying, if I were a man about to become king, would I not have the power to choose whom I want to marry no matter their status?  Why do I not have the power to do the same as the heir to the Vampire throne?  Because I am a woman? Ha!”

“I agree!”  Bulma chimed in.  “Is that not how the Droids rule now?  They have a dual monarchy and yet Queen 18 was able to choose her own consort who does not have a drop of royal blood and is of low birth.”

“It is the only plan we have that could possibly work out.  Since Bulma is pregnant with the Saiyan heir, Vegeta can become the king of the Saiyans with Bulma as their new queen, and I can still become the ruling queen of the Vampires with Raditz as my royal consort.  This way we do not break the alliance between our two kingdoms because it would still be joined by marriage, and we get to be with the ones we truly want to be with.”

“Not to mention we will not be stretched thin with ruling over two kingdoms at the same time,” Vegeta’s smile grew with each passing second.  “We would be able to rule separate in our own kingdoms, but work as one with our connections with each other.”

Hope rose in everyone as the idea solidified before them.

“Now to tell our parents…”

“We shall do it tonight, woman.”

***

“Ah, just the princess I wanted to see,” King Vegeta beamed from his seat, next to his wife and the royal Vampire couple.  “Kakarot is due to arrive in the next day or so, and we are excited to see how well this healing chamber of yours is going to work and hope for a quick and full recovery.”

“I have no doubt my daughter’s invention will work wonders,” King Trunks winked at Bulma.

“I have everything set and ready to go when Kakarot arrives,” Bulma said feeling nervous at what was about to go down.  This pregnancy was messing with all of her emotions, and she was not used to being a nervous or emotional mess.

“Good good.  Now why did you want to meet with us so urgently tonight that could not wait until the morning?”

Bulma’s mother gasped and all eyes snapped to her, but her eyes were locked with Bulma’s as her mother’s eyes went from her face to her belly then back to her face.

_Oh god!  She knows!_

_Calm, woman.  We have this covered._

_Do you not see the shock and disbelief on her face?!_

_We got this._

Vegeta cleared his throat.

“Father, mother.  King Trunks and Queen Panchy.  We called you here to discuss a proposition we have that will benefit both of our kingdoms with a slight change to the original plans you have made with the marriage proposal between our two kingdoms.”

Tights continued without hesitation. 

“We agree that we should unite the two kingdoms with marriage, but I do not want to marry Prince Vegeta and he does not want to marry me.  We are in love with different people and want to join with the ones we love.  As the future queen of the Vampires, I want to marry the general of your Army, Raditz.  The Saiyan male I truly love.”

“And I will have no other than _my mate_ , Princess Bulma.”

The room went completely silent for several seconds before King Vegeta rose from his seat with a vein throbbing in his forehead. 

“What is the fucking meaning of this?  How dare you make these demands when we are still the sovereigns of our kingdoms?  What we have agreed upon for your betrothal will remain the same.  The firstborn of the Saiyan royal house will marry the firstborn of the Vampires royal house as we have agreed upon before.  That is the only way this alliance will work and that is final!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!! What will they do now?!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a new fic!! Hence why this fic was uploaded a few days late. I couldn't get the idea of the other fic out of my head this weekend and wrote the first chapter!
> 
> GO check it out at https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032237


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

The princess’ faces pale as they looked at each other before looking at the males they were truly in love with, losing all hope.  Tears came into Bulma’s eyes and she tried to keep them at bay, but failed as she buried her face into Vegeta’s chest.  Tights, on the other hand, tightened her resolve and opened her mouth to argue because she was going to be fucking queen and no one was going to tell her who she could marry, but Vegeta beat her to it.

“Then I renounce my crown and the Saiyan throne.  Tarble can become the new heir for all I care, and I will leave my fucking crown behind to be with my mate.”

“Vegeta, no.  We just need more time to think of another solution.  Do not give up the crown you deserve for me.”

“It is not only for you,” he said as he kissed her forehead before staring down at her belly.  “As long as I have you by my side for the rest of our lives, I can be anyone or do anything I set my mind on.  I can live with not becoming the future king of the Saiyans.”

“You would dare cause a war between our kingdoms over a woman who is not your intended betrothed!?” King Vegeta bellowed, spit coming out of his mouth and the vein on his forehead throbbing further.

“She is not just any woman.  She is my mate!”

“Boy, I should kill you with my bare hands for daring to speak to me in this manner after everything we have done for you!  The insolence!”

“Please,” Tights said calmly to lower the tension in the room.  “We can discuss this diplomatically without any mention of going to war with one another.  Please King Vegeta, hear us out, and I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement.”

Raditz rested a hand on Tights’ shoulder to tell her silently that he had her back no matter what came next.  They were all in this together.

All eyes snapped to King Vegeta as he began to clap slowly and his booming laughter filled the great room.  After several seconds, he was joined by the other sovereigns.

“Did you see their faces?  If I were not a king, I would have made an excellent actor,” King Vegeta laughed while wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“I was surprised by how long you were able to keep the farce up, my love,” Queen Able laughed in her seat as she glanced at her son who looked very confused, which only caused her to laugh louder.

The younger sovereigns and Raditz looked at the two kings and queens with confusion as their laughter filled the room.

“What is going on,” Vegeta demanded.  He did not find this situation funny when there were tears in his Bulma’s eyes.  If she were not pregnant, he’d bet she wouldn’t be crying from hormones and demanding the question herself. 

“Mama, papa.  Can someone please tell us what this was all about?!  Why are you all laughing when we are being serious?  We are talking about our lives here!”

“We apologize for the confusion, but King Vegeta will explain everything once he has composed himself,” her mother answered.

The laughter slowly died down as they waited anxiously for the answers they needed.

“We knew Vegeta had mate-bonded with another when he started to carry the newly mated scent a few days ago.  We were hoping it was with Tights, but when we found she did not carry the same scent, we were shocked and wondered who he had mated with.  However, it also brought us joy to find that you had found your true mate here in the Vampire kingdom, son.  We are even more delighted to find out you have mated the younger princess who will make an exceptional queen to our people.”

“And you all conspired together to do what exactly with this little charade?  To make us lose hope in giving up our mates?”

“We would never be so cruel to separate true mates,” Queen Able said.  “We only wanted to have a little fun at the expense of our children since we have not been able to do it for years.  Vegeta used to be so gullible as a child so we just had to do it once last time.”

“So this means Vegeta and I can be together?” Bulma asked with hope in her heart again.

“Who are we to demand a marriage between two people who do not love each other that was doomed to fail anyway when the fates have paired the princesses to their true mates?” King Vegeta beamed at his new daughter-in-law, the one her thought was a better match for the sake of his people and his son.

“Bulma,” her mother interjected.  “Do you have anything else you would like to share with us?”

“I think you already know mother,” Bulma said as she turned to her parents and mate-in-laws.  “I am pregnant.  With Vegeta’s child just to clarify.”

“What a glorious miracle!” Panchy beamed with delight as she ran to her daughter to feel her belly.  “Our first grandchild!”  

“Miracle indeed…” King Vegeta said with wonderment and skepticism.  “How is it possible for a Vampire and Saiyan to conceive with one another?  I thought Vampires could only impregnate each other and no other species…”

“We assume it is from the mate bond.  We think it has to do with the taking of each other’s blood at the same time while… intimate.”

“It is the only theory that makes sense since I have never conceived with Raditz,” Tights added hopefully as she thought of the prospect of them having children with him some day.  “I have taken blood from Raditz many times over the past year, and he has not once bitten me.  At least, not hard enough.”

They all spoke over each other as Bulma watched with amusement at the change of the mood in the room.

“Sit, woman!” King Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  “You are carrying the next heir to the Saiyan throne and must be put on bed rest immediately!”

“Is that really necessary,” Bulma’s father finally added to the conversation.  “She is pregnant, not an invalid.”

“She is carrying the first Vampire-Saiyan hybrid known in our history.  Who knows what she can and cannot do?”

“He was the same when I became pregnant with Vegeta.  He would not let me leave the bed for months, not that I was complaining when he would often join me.”

“Ohh,” Panchy cooed.  “You must tell me more.  I am not surprised you did not have more children at the rate you were mentioning earlier.”

“In our younger days, we hardly left the bedroom.  I am also surprised by the lack of how many children we could have had.  Were you and Trunks the same when you were younger?”

“Who says we are not the same now,” her mother winked as the queens laughed like teenaged girls.

“You’re not going to do that to me when I get pregnant.  Are you, Raditz?  Because I will be queen and nothing will stop me from ruling the kingdom.”

“I will do what I have to.  It is a Saiyan tradition since we have had a long history of low infant mortality rates, and I will do everything in my power to keep you and our cubs safe.  If I must use my body to seduce you into staying in our bed, it is a burden I must endure for as long as you are carrying our _many_ children.”

“Good luck with that because I will be seducing you into letting me get out of bed when I damn well please.”

“I look forward to it.”

Bulma whispered to Vegeta.  “I really am fine, and so is Trunks, but maybe I should sit before your father’s head explodes.”

“Trunks!?  You are having a boy and naming him after your father?!”  King Vegeta asked as he dragged his chair to Bulma to sit on.  “The hell is his name going to be Trunks!  He is the Saiyan heir and shall be named Vegeta as tradition!”

“ _My_ son will be name Trunks,” Bulma stated calmly as she saw her father beaming with pride at the mention of his grandchild’s name.  “You can thank _your_ son for why _I_ get to name _my_ son.”

King Vegeta bore his glare into his son.  “What did you do _BOY_!?  Beg her for her forgiveness this instant then grovel at her feet!”

“I already have, father.  No one is going to change her mind.”

***

Bulma smiled widely as she cuddled closer into Vegeta’s side on her bed while she recalled the events of the night.  After being practically carried to her room by Vegeta by the “demand” of his father, who claimed she shouldn’t be walking or even touching the ground until she gave birth, they made love for hours.

“What do you think about having dozens of children?”

Bulma’s head lifted so she could look into Vegeta’s eyes with a lift of an eyebrow.  “I think we should get through this first one before we decided anything.  Who knows what having a Vampire-Saiyan child entails?  For all we know, this pregnancy could be a once in a life time occurrence.”

“Well, it would not be from the lack of trying on our part.  If I must plant my seed in you at every hour after you give birth to our son, it is another burden I must bear in order to ensure our lineage.”

“Oh, what a burden it will be to have you inside of my body,” Bulma deadpanned before pushing Vegeta half-heartedly, but she didn’t get far as he pulled her back.

“So does this mean we have to plan a wedding?”  Bulma detested the thought of planning something so grand, but would do it to get the formality over with.

“No, we are already mated and by Saiyan standards we do not have to do anything else.  Unless Vampires…”

“No, we are pretty much the same.  Once a vampire male stakes a claim on his so-called bride, that is it.  But as royalty we will have to make a proclamation declaring our union to our people.”

“For the Saiyan kingdom as well.”

“Perfect!”

Bulma thought pensively to herself as they fell into a comfortable silence.  She never thought she would become a queen and was happy being the carefree princess of the Vampires, and yet here she was with the male she loved with their child growing in her belly.   _Holy shit, queen of the fucking Saiyans…_

_And also my mate and bride, woman._

_Okay, sexy~_

Vegeta chuckled at the nickname Bulma had given him and still called him whenever he called her woman.

_As the future queen of my people, it also means you will become_ **MY** _queen._

_Hmmm, I like the sound of that,_ **MY** _king._

Bulma felt Vegeta’s cock lengthen and harden against her belly.

“I guess you like your new nickname,” Bulma said before leaning closer to his ear to whisper, “ _my king_.”

With a growl, Vegeta had Bulma pinned underneath him as he attacked her mouth before moving down to suck and kneed her breasts.

_I cannot wait until your breasts fill with milk and enlarge.  They will feed our son well as I feast on them._

Bulma thought the idea of a grown male drinking breast milk was weird, but her clit throbbed at the thought of _Vegeta_ doing such a thing to her.

“Vegeta, I need you inside of me again.”

“Always, woman.   Always.”

They made love all night as they whispered their love and devotion to each other and their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, glad things worked out.
> 
> But wait!  
> Have you read the new fic I’ve written, For the Good of the Queendom?! No?? Go read it now and join me on this new adventure! Thanks for all the love and comments for those who have already read the first chapter and can’t wait to go on this new journey with you guys!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032237


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of readers thought this fic was over, but it's not! I still have a few more ideas before it ends!
> 
> Enjoy~

The next morning, they were awakened by Cheelai and Broly at the door announcing the arrival of Kakarot in stable condition.  They dressed quickly and rushed to Bulma’s lab to meet with him and were surprised to see everyone also waiting for them to arrive.

Bulma turned to Vegeta to whisper, “No pressure with everyone here to watch me work…”

“It will work.  I do not doubt you or your invention,” Vegeta chuckled.

A worried, but hopeful looking Raditz rushed to their side with a prepubescent boy clutched to him in his arms.  “Good, you’re here.  Kakarot is ready for the treatment.”

The little boy turned in Raditz’ arms to look between Bulma and Vegeta, bowing the best he could with arms wrapped around him to his prince, before settling back at her. “Are you the princess who is going to make my daddy better?”

Bulma’s heart melted at the boy’s words and placed a hand on the small of his back as she stepped closer to him.  “Yes, I will do my very best.”

Bulma moved around them to get closer to Kakarot and could see the resemblance between the two brothers.  She approached him and they introduced themselves to each other as Bulma began to attach electrodes to his body.  Through their short interaction, she knew she liked Kakarot right away and could see herself becoming fast and close friends from his cheery demeanor.  How such a happy-go-lucky person had the potential to become a ruthless general to the Saiyan army baffled her, but then again she never saw him in action preparing for war.  He could be a strong and fierce warrior for all she knew when on the battlefield, but all she saw was the loving father and easygoing side of him.  Bulma listened to his heartbeat once the sound filled the room and found it fascinating.

“Your heartbeats are so sporadic and beat at an unusual pattern.  I wish I had more time to do more research on it, but I know your condition has gotten worse over time.”

“If this doesn’t work, you can do all the research you want.”

“Goku!” His Human mate yelled with tears in her eyes as she held on to their son.  “Stop talking like you’re going to die.  You aren’t!”

“Who is Goku?” Bulma asked as she adjusted the mask so it would fit around Kakarot’s head.

“It is my Human name.  It is a long story, but I will tell you about it once I am better.”

“Goku… I like the sound of that better than Kakarot.  Is it alright if I called you Goku as well?”

“Of course.  You are the future queen of the Saiyans and may do as you wis… Argh!” Goku clutched at his chest as blood flew from his mouth.

The heart monitor went crazy as Goku coughed violently before he fell back and sat very still inside the healing chamber.  Bulma quickly covered his mouth with the mask and shut the chamber’s door at the same time the monitor flatlined and there was a consist sound of a beep.  The room exploded into chaos as wails of anger, panic, and sadness filled the room.

“Fuck!”

“Shit, he can’t be…”

“Daddy?!”

“Someone do something!”

“Goku, don’t you dare leave me!”

Bulma tuned out all the sounds as she watched the healing solution fill the chamber too slowly for her liking.  She would have to figure out a solution to expedite it later.  “Come on, come on, come on.  We still have a minute or two before it is too late to revive him and his system completely shuts down for good.”

Once the chamber was filled, the monitor beeped to indicate the problem and more cries filled the room when the screen read: DEAD.  However, that didn’t faze Bulma as she began frantically typing into one of the computers.  The day after she had tested the healing chamber herself, she added a few new features she knew would come in handy if a situation like this arose.  One of the larger pads on Goku’s chest gave his body an electric shock to help jump start his heart again and sweat slid down Bulma’s back when it did not work.  She upped the voltage and hoped it didn’t fry his entire body since he was submerged in liquid.  His whole body convulsed and hope flared when his heart started beating again and the monitor beeped to indicate it was looking for another illness or pain.

Cheers erupted in the room and tears of joy fell down a few faces as they stared at Goku open his eyes and give a weak thumbs up with an exhausted smile on his face.  When the monitor beeped again, all eyes went to it as it read: HEART VIRUS AND SUPERFICAL BURNS.  The estimated time of healing was ten hours so those gathered in the room dispersed to go about their day until it was time to see how well the healing chamber worked on such a deadly virus.

***

“I cannot tell you enough how thankful I am for saving my husband.  I don’t know what I would have done without him,” Chichi said with a sleeping Gohan in her arms.

“It was no problem at all and you do not have to thank me every single time we meet for tea.  I invent such things to help the people of my kingdom, and I am glad to help others when need be.”

It had been a month since that fateful day, and Goku and his family stayed in the Vampire kingdom to monitor his heart in case the virus was not completely gone.  Goku needed one more treatment after the first and seemed completely fine now, but they were being cautious just in case and decided to remain in the Vampire kingdom a bit longer.

Bulma and Chichi enjoyed some tea outdoors as they watched Gohan play in the gardens nearby with Goku.

“There is a reason why I wanted to speak with you,” Bulma said as she rubbed her rounded belly.

“I knew you would.  You are due in a few short weeks and must have many questions.”

“Yes, you are the only Human I know of who has had a child with a Saiyan.  As a Vampire, there will be differences, but what can you tell me about your pregnancy with Gohan.”

“The gestation period is the same as yours.  I was surprised by how quickly I grew in the first month and thought I was having twins until we found out it was normal for Saiyans to give birth after only three months.  Goku was raised by a Human and did not know either until his family found us in the Human world.  But everything is pretty much the same.  The food cravings, the aches and pains, the possessive nature to keep all males away, and my personal favorite, the sexual hunger towards the end.”

“What?” Bulma smiled.

Chichi smiled wickedly.  “Oh, yes.  Goku couldn’t keep his hands off of me during the last month, but I was the same and heard it was quite normal for Saiyans to rut like animals.”

No wonder Bulma felt like a predator in heat whenever Vegeta was in front of her with all those rippling muscles, his beefy ass she wanted a bite of, and that special knowing smirk he flashed for her when no one was looking.  Bulma squirmed and rubbed her thighs together as discreetly as possible to stop the need that was building inside of her.

“I know that look,” Chichi smiled and looked down at her watch.  “Oh, look at the time.  It’s time for Gohan to study.”

“Already?  My, the time flies by too quickly.  We must have tea again tomorrow so you can tell me more about Gohan and what to expect in a half Saiyan child.”

“Until tomorrow then.”

Bulma watched Chichi stride over to her husband and child as they made their way back into the palace and smiled.  She could not wait to meet her child and have days like this with him and Vegeta.

 _Vegeta, if you can hear me, meet me where we first met so I can give you something very_ special _._   Bulma sent images of her riding Vegeta in her favorite flower field until there were stars in the sky and the only response back was a sexy growl that sent shivered down her entire body.  She stood and started to make her way there until she heard Cheelai call after her.

“If no one is dying, Cheelai, I have important matters to attend to right now.”

“But!”

Bulma moved faster than Cheelai could keep up with as she practically flew away.  “Later!”

She made it to the field in record time and took in the sight and smell of the strong floral scent of her favorite flowers.  Bulma did not notice the body that crept up to her from behind until he spun her in his arms.

“That was quick…”

“Quick?  We haven’t seen each other in months.”

“17!  What are you doing here?!”   Bulma smiled up at him after they hugged.

17 kept his arms wrapped around her waist as he too beamed down at her.  “Did Cheelai not tell you of my arrival?”

“Oh, I might have run from her because of… Never mind.”

“You’ve been busy I see.”  He gestured at her belly.

Bulma laughed.  “Just a little.”

“Well, you are glowing and more beautiful than I have ever seen.”

Bulma was going to thank him, but she didn’t have the chance when 17 bent down and kissed her on the lips.  She was surprised by his actions for a second and started to push him away when his body was no longer next to hers.  A fierce roar ripped through the air as Vegeta had a hand wrapped around 17’s throat and lifted in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap!! New characters coming in!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the second chapter for For the Good of the Queendom is up!! Link below!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032237/chapters/50432837


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A squeeze of lemon warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

A menacing growl rumbled low in Vegeta’s throat, his teeth bared, as 17 looked unfazed by his suddenly new position in the air.  He dangled his feet playfully and smirked at Vegeta with glee before his gaze moved over to Bulma then back to him.

“So the rumors are true about you taking a Saiyan as a lover,” 17 chuckled.  “I can see why you would choose one of them, Bulma.  I mean, look at their physique, their superior strength, and all the alpha pheromones wafting into the air.”  He dramatically sniffed the air as he closed his eyes and licked his lips before his eyes opened to shift back to Bulma.

 “Eyes on me fucker,” Vegeta growled as he tightened his grip on 17’s throat.

“Vegeta, don’t.  He is…”

“If he is acting this barbaric over a little kiss, what would he do if I told him I have done more than just kissed you when we were younger.  Like how many times I have seen you naked.”

Vegeta roared, but that didn’t deter 17 in any way.

Bulma tried to speak to Vegeta via their bond, but he completely shut her out of his mind as his rage grew with each word that came from 17’s mouth.

“And just look at your breasts.  They must have doubled in size with your pregnancy, not that you had small tits before, but look at how large and juicy they look!”

17 raised his hands to cover Vegeta’s as the hand wrapped around his throat slowly started to tighten hard enough to stop the flow of oxygen as his eyes once again lowered to Vegeta.  17’s smile grew wider as his eyes became larger before he gasped.  “Harder.”

“Vegeta, please stop.”

“Why?  I should kill him for speaking about seeing your naked body, for even touching you.  You.  Are.  Mine.  Woman.”

“First of all, you cannot just kill a _king_ of another kingdom over something that happened when we were 4.  Second, you are only making him aroused because he is one with many kinks and being chocked is one of them, especially by another male.”

As if burned, Vegeta released and dropped 17, who landed gracefully on his feet, before stepping quickly away to stand beside Bulma.  Vegeta had no prejudices against people with kinks or who loved being with the same or opposite gender, but he hated arousing others unintentionally by his actions or words.

“Forgive me…”

17 coughed a few times as he rubbed his throat.  “No worries, Vegeta.  I thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

“ _Prince_ Vegeta.”

17 smirked.  “Ah, **_Prince_** Vegeta.  Let me formally introduce myself.  I am **_King_** 17 of the Droid Kingdom.”

“17, stop.”

“Fine, I will see you later in our usual spot then,” 17 said as he started to walk away, but not before he lifted Bulma’s hand and kissed it.

Vegeta growled and took a menacing step toward them to loosen 17’s hold on Bulma’s hand, but 17 was quicker and started to fly away.  He watched 17’s retreating form until he was out of sight.

“You are not going to see him again.  I forbid it.”

Bulma’s head whipped toward Vegeta with a glare.  “I know you did not just forbid me from seeing one of my oldest friends.”

“Woman, this is not up for discussion.”

“Oh, hell no.”  Bulma said as she started to walk away from Vegeta.

Vegeta swore under his breath and trailed after Bulma, his barbaric side receding as time passed.

Bulma whipped around to face him as fast as she could with her rounded belly and punched Vegeta’s chest with as much strengthen as she could causing him to step back with the blow.  His hand moved up to the spot with a grimace and rubbed the area as his eyes focused on her.  He knew it would bruise, but he didn’t care at the moment.  He just needed to calm his mate down before she did something that would harm herself or their child.

“Don’t follow me!  I’m pissed at you!”

“Let’s talk about this, woman.  You know the words I spoke were not what I meant.”

Bulma opened her mouth to argue when she felt a sharp pain and her hand reflexively went to her belly.  Vegeta was by her side within a millisecond with concern sketched on his face.

“What’s wrong?  Is it Trunks!?”

Bulma breathed through it and realized it wasn’t from her belly, but from a psychic link that came at her so hard, it felt like pain.  The link sent an apologetic vibe before sending content and loving thoughts that warmed Bulma so much that it brought tears to her eyes.

“Fuck, woman.  Are you in pain?  Talk to me!”

She lifted her gaze to Vegeta as tears fell down her face and it only made Vegeta worry more as he bent down to lift her carefully in his arms, starting to fly toward the medical bay in the palace.

“Trunks, he…”

Worried for his son and his mate, Vegeta flew faster than he should with Bulma in his arms until she started to smile and laugh.  He slowly set her down in front of the examination rooms with a confused look on his face, a little freaked out.

“Trunks, he…”

“Finish your sentence, woman.  You are starting to worry me.  Is our son alright?”

“He’s great.  Can you not hear him?  No, hear is the wrong word…  Can you not _feel_ him?”

Vegeta concentrated on his link to Bulma and tried to feel for his son, but came up empty.

“No…  I cannot.  But you can feel our son?”  He asked with awe.

Bulma smiled gleefully as she rubbed at her belly.  “It must be a bond only I have with our son.  I can feel his emotions.”

Vegeta placed his hands over Bulma’s, hoping he would be able to have a connection with his son as well, but still nothing.  He felt a bit jealous of Bulma, but it quickly vanish when he say the utter joy it brought his mate.

“How is our son feeling?”

“Content.  He loves the sound of our voices based off the feelings he is currently sending me.  He must not have liked us arguing and sent his dislike more strongly than he intended, hence the sharp stab of pain I felt.”

“Easily solved.  We will not argue and no one is allowed to upset you in any form.”

Bulma started to walk away.  “Only if his father was not such an ass.”

Vegeta smirked as he followed behind.  “Where are you headed now?”

“To meet 17.”

Vegeta growled, but quickly morphed his face into a smiling grimace when she looked at him.

“Happy mate, happy baby.  Happy baby, happy mate.”

“Woman, if you are going to meet with him, I will be by your side at all times so he does not touch you in any way you should not be touched as my mate.”

Bulma ignored him as she turned down the hall that lead to her room, and it made Vegeta growl again.

“Are you meeting him in your rooms?!  Are they your usual spot with him?”

Bulma still ignored him until they were alone in her bedroom.  Vegeta scanned the room for any sign of 17, but turned in confusion when there was no evidence of anyone entering her bedroom.  He turned toward Bulma and was taken aback when she pushed him hard enough that he fell on top of her bed.

“Woman, what are you doing?”

“We are going to have angry makeup sex and you aren’t going to do anything.  I am going to get off because I am so damn horny and if you don’t, you can go take a cold shower and jerk yourself off.”

Bulma didn’t give Vegeta time to argue or speak as she crawled onto the bed and straddled Vegeta’s face.  She rode his face hard as she held onto the bed frame to give her the leverage she needed to grind herself on top of him.  He sucked, licked, and nipped in all the places she loved and it didn’t take her long before her legs stared to tremble and she came with a high groan.  It felt like her cum wouldn’t stop flowing out of her, and she felt her sheets become drenched under her knees.  Vegeta didn’t seem to notice as he kept licking at her, but she knew this was different from the other times she had cum.

“I think my water just broke…”

Vegeta immediately stopped his lickings as his body froze before he jumped into action.  He had her in his arms again as he walked them out of her bedroom, making sure she was covered enough for public viewing.

“I’m fine, Vegeta.  Just because my water broke doesn’t mean I’m in labor yet.”

“I am not risking it, woman.  Even if you are not in labor, we can wait in the medical wing until you are.”

“Fine, but put me down so I can at least walk there myself.”

Vegeta was about to place her on the ground when her back bowed in his arms, and she screamed bloody murder while her nails dug into his shoulders.  Several guards pacing the palace ground came running up to them as Bulma screamed and clutched at her belly.

Vegeta yelled at the guards to have the doctor ready for them while telling the other to let their parents know their grandchild would be on the way.

“Vegeta,” Bulma gasped and tried to breathe through the pain.  “It’s too early for Trunks.  He can’t be ready to AHHHHH!!”

“Shhh, woman.  The doctors will tell us what is wrong.”

“Wrong!”  Bulma yelled with panic.

Vegeta wanted to hit himself for using the wrong word.  “No, not wrong.  She will tell us if Trunk is alright.  Don’t worry and just squeeze my hand through the pain.”  He kissed the top of her head as they entered an exam room set up for the birth of their child with the doctor prepped and ready for them.

Bulma screamed loudly again as she clutched at her belly, but Vegeta froze in terror when he noticed a small amount of blood trickling down one of Bulma’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Trunks!
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: If you have been around, I have a fic called Planetary Arrangements. Well guess what, I have finally started writing out an epilogue for it! It's still in the early stages, but I will def have it up in the few coming weeks! Planetary Arrangements is a fan favorite and my most popular fic (so far) )so I can't wait to share it with your guys when it's done!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming to an end, guys! The next chapter will be the last~

Vegeta’s knee bounced up and down as he watched Bulma give birth to their son.  After he was reassured that a little blood before giving birth was normal, he sat next to her holding her hand as she started to push.  The due date of their son was a little murky and they panicked at the thought of Trunks coming too early, but they were ready to bring Trunks into the world anyway, especially Bulma.  She loved being pregnant and all the joys it brought with it, but the last few days were becoming a struggle and she ached all over.  Bulma was ready to get Trunks out of her and apparently he thought the same.

“One more push, I can see the head!”

Bulma screamed, her face turning red, as she pushed with all her might until the small cries of a baby filled the room.  Vegeta wiped the sweat from her face and kissed her temple as he said encouraging and loving words to her as tears ran down her face.

“Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl!”

Bulma’s eyes bulged at the doctor’s interruption until she saw her baby being lifted into her arms.

“Just kidding.  He is a healthy baby boy.  I just wanted to mess with you guys one last time.”

“If I were not so exhausted from giving birth, I would punch you in the tit, Launch.”

“Yeah, yeah.  We’ll just clean you up and leave to give the new parents some privacy until the sovereign grandparents come barreling in.”

“Good luck with keeping them out,” Vegeta chuckled.  “We most likely have seconds before they come barging in.”

Bulma and Vegeta stared at their son as he immediately stopped crying and stared back at them with more intelligence than a newborn should have.

“He already knows us by voice.  Welcome to the world, my baby.  We are your parents and you are a prince of two very powerful kingdoms.”

Trunks gave a gummy smile before turning his face into Bulma’s shoulder and falling asleep.

“He is perfect.   His hair is a bit unusual for a Saiyan, but perfect nonetheless.”

“He has my family’s coloring.  My dad used to have the same shade of hair when he was younger.”

“Hmm, he must be more Vampire than Saiyan then.”

“I don’t know.  The scowl he has while he is sleeping shows me he looks more like you than you realize.”

“MOVE, WOMAN!”

Vegeta chuckled and kissed Bulma’s temple once more as he placed his hand on top of his son’s head before his father practically tore the hinges on the door to enter the room.  With a beaming smile, he moved closer to the couple and their newborn son with pride shining in his eyes.

“Well done, girl.  You bring honor to the Saiyan kingdom.”

Murmurs and sounds of glee came next as their mothers entered together, arm in arm, as they looked upon their first grandchild.

“What a beautiful little boy.”

“We are going to spoil this boy rotten, are we not Panchy?”

Bulma smiled as her father smiled down at her with tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter and the new life she brought into the world.  “Come come.  Now that we have seen our grandchild, we should give Bulma time to rest.”

They started to file out of the room one by one, taking one last look at their sleeping grandbaby.  King Trunks bent and kissed his daughter on the top of her head before he left, whispering his congratulations to the new parents.  He shut the door as he saw his daughter and her mate with baby Trunks wrapped around each other, and he knew nothing, not even marriage, could unite 2 different kingdoms better together than this child.

***

“Are you sure you are well enough to move about?”  Vegeta fussed as he followed Bulma around one of the gardens with Trunks in her arms, ready to catch both of them in case she suddenly lost her strength.  “You only gave birth yesterday and both you and Trunks do not need to be out of bed so early walking about.”

“Vegeta, I am perfectly fine and so is Trunks,” Bulma sighed, but made silly faces as she tried to make Trunks laugh.  “You gave me more than enough blood last night for my body to fully recover and heal.”

Trunks gurgled in response then lifted his hands toward Vegeta, indicating he wanted to be held by his father now.  Bulma handed him over without complaint, and Vegeta easily held his son until he began to squirm so he could climb around his body like a monkey.  She panicked at the thought of Trunks falling to the ground and getting hurt as he climbed around Vegeta’s arms and shoulders.  For some reason, Trunks loved climbing around Vegeta’s body as if he was a jungle gym, and yet he was so docile in her arms.

“Do not worry, woman.  Saiyan babies are tough and can handle bumps and scrapes.  It will toughen him up if he does get hurt.”

“As you said, he was only born yesterday.  Even if he is HALF Saiyan, I do not want our child to be hurt in anyway.  We don’t know yet if he will need to drink blood like I do.”

An evil smirk plastered on Vegeta’s face as he grabbed Trunks by the back of his onesies, stared straight at Bulma, and then threw him at least a few dozen feet above into the air.

“Vegeta!”

Bulma almost launched herself into the air to catch her baby boy, but his screams of delight as he came back down stopped her.  Once he was back in Vegeta’s waiting arms, he was delirious with joy and pointed to the sky, using his exceptional non-verbal skills to ask to be launched into the air again.  She felt the absolute joy radiating between her bond with Trunks and the slight disappointment that he was not being tossed into the air again immediately.  He started to slap at Vegeta’s face before pointing up.  Vegeta once again through him into the air, but higher this time, and they watched as Trunks came down with great speed until he was only a few feet above Vegeta, slowing himself down as if he were floating.

_He’s… floating?_

_It is his instinct as a Saiyan, woman.  It is early for him to learn how to fly, but he is_ **our** _child._

“Don’t freak out so much, Bulma.  Babies need to learn these things to experience life,” Krillin chuckled and interrupted their private conversation as he sipped his tea next to his regal wife at a table nearby.  “Besides, Trunks seems to be more Saiyan than Vampire so that means he will only become stronger every time he gets hurt.”

“Easy for you to say.  You do not have any children yet who are apparently prone to do risky things like this one.”

“Actually,” 18 smiled and patted her flat belly.  “I’m about 5 months along.”

“Congratulations!  I am so happy for you guys!  But damn, 18.  You don’t even look pregnant.”

“It’s the Droid genes.  Flawless bodies and such,” 18 winked.  “Even though pregnancy.”

 “Wait, didn’t you just get married like 3 months ago.”

“I couldn’t wait and Krillin has a massive dick for his size,” 18 deadpanned which caused Bulma to laugh hysterically before 18 joined in her laughter.

Bulma felt happiness radiating from Trunks at the sound of her laughter as she watched him reach his tiny arms toward her.  After he was transferred into her arms, she blew raspberries into his neck which made him squeal in delight.

They turned at the sound of someone approaching, and Vegeta growled, which cause Trunks to look at the newcomer with a familiar grimace Bulma had grown to love.  She wanted to laugh at her son mimicking his father so accurately.

“Sorry, to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could speak to Bulma for a few minutes?”

“Fuck no.”

“17, after all the crap you pulled, I should have told you to go back to our kingdom.  As the only sister you have and one who loves you dearly, you have got to be the biggest dumb ass.”

17 ignored everyone and stared at Bulma.  “Please?  As one of your oldest friends, please?  Vegeta can come along as well if it will make everyone feel better...”

“Of course, I will.”

Bulma looked between the two men and knew Vegeta was trying his best at being cordial with the Droid King, and he was close to losing it by the way his face was turning a deeper shade of red with each passing second.

“Fine,” Bulma sighed and handed her baby off to 18 who took him with care and love.  Bulma followed behind 17 and knew Vegeta followed closely behind, knowing he would never leave her alone with 17, ever again.

Once they were a good distance away from 18 and Krillin, 17 turned apologetic eyes toward the couple.

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday,” he said as he rubbed his bruised throat.  “I purposely baited Vegeta to get a rise out of him with the way I blatantly flirted with you in front of him, even though I thoroughly enjoyed myself toward the end.”

“You are such an idiot,” Bulma laughed as she lightly shoved 17.  “You are lucky he did not do anything worse.  We do not need to start a war between our kingdoms because you decided you wanted to be a dumbass and was most likely the catalyst to the early birth of my son.”

“Sorry about that, but I had to make sure his feelings for you were true.  You know how much I care about you and your well-being.  I am glad he passed my test and am happy to give you to him.”

“Give her to me?  As if you had any claim,” Vegeta growled.

“Vegeta, don’t listen to him anymore.  He is trying to provoke you again and it’s obviously working…”

17 smiled his mischievous grin, but it soon turned sad when his eyes moved into the distance where 18 and Krillin were happily playing with Trunks.

Bulma placed a hand on 17’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze before lifting her hand away in case Vegeta became an overbearing caveman at her touching another male for longer than he liked.  “You will find someone too, 17.  Someday soon and I hope she or he gives you hell like you do with everyone else.”

“Thanks, Bulma…  But I doubt I will find anyone with a dick as big as Krillins’.  He is MASSIVE!  And those balls!”

Bulma shook her head with a smile because 17 was going back to his normal carefree, no filter self again.  “You are an idiot.”

Vegeta and Bulma turned back to join the other couple and their son, smiling the whole way back as they watched their son laughing and reaching for them as they approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have no words... I was nominated in not one, but two categories for the 2019 The Prince and The Heiress Vegebul Writing and Art Community Annual Awards!   
> PLANETARY ARRANGEMENTS was nominated in the category Audience Choice for Romance AND Sci-Fi!! Voting will take place on the 16th to the 30th of November and I will post the link when it's available (you can still nominate fics/ art until the 15th).
> 
> I am still working on the epilogue of PA and it will be up by the end of the month, hopefully! What a coincidence after I announced the epilogue was in the works, I get a message about PA getting nominated a few days later!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! 😭🥰🥰😘
> 
>  
> 
> (Who nominated me?! DM me on here or Twitter!)


	18. Epilogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!!
> 
> The epilogue is finished for PA, just need to do some last edits and needs to be proof read before I upload it (most likely next week)!
> 
> Also, the link is up!! Go vote for Planetary Arrangements for Audience Choice for both romance AND sci-fi!! You can only vote ONCE so make it count!!
> 
> Here's the link!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfc6duaBsOaVzJz5uVLRm9oRgWz9MtEBP6LauiNGbV32krSFg/viewform

** 4 years later… **

“Mommy, why were you drinking father’s blood?”

Trunks was sitting on her lap, playing with her long hair, as she did the same with his.

“When do you see me drinking your father’s blood?”

“Last week before he left for the Saiyan Kingdom.  Cheelai, Broly, and I were playing tag in the gardens when I saw you and father in the distance.  I wanted to run up to you and ask if you and father wanted to play with us, but Broly put me on top of his shoulder and started to walk in the opposite direction when you started to bit his neck, but then I saw blood.  Cheelai said something to Broly and they started to walk away faster when they saw father start to carry you away toward our favorite flower field.  I asked them why you would bit father and cause him to bleed, but they told me they did not get paid enough to tell me, and it was your responsibility to inform me about the birds and the bees when I grew older, which I still don’t know why animals have to do with it…  Did he anger you and you decided to make him bleed from the neck with your teeth?”  Trunks eyes widen as he stared at his mother’s mouth, worried he would have his throat ripped off if he were to anger her in any way.

“Oh, honey, no.  Remember I am a Vampire and we need to drink blood to survive.  To live I must drink from your father’s vein and he often offers his blood for me because he does not like it if I were to drink another’s donation.  He wants to be the only one to offer his neck to me.” _Along with another part of his anatomy he likes to shove inside of me, too._  A shudder went through her body at the thought of their rendezvous in the field and how hard he had taken her on her hands and knees. 

“You are shivering, mommy.  Do you need more blood?  You can have some of mine if you are in need since father is away.”

“My baby boy,” Bulma smiled down at her son as she stroked his cheek.  “Thank you, but your father’s blood is the only blood I want now.  And some day you might find someone special you only want to share your blood with.”

“Okay, but let me know if father does not give you enough blood.  I will give you mine.”

“Thank you, Trunks.”

“Will I need to drink blood?  I am half Vampire.”

“No, you do not require blood to survive, but that might change over time.  There are so many unknown variables since you are a very special boy with both Vampire and Saiyan DNA.”

“Grandfather told me I am going to be the most powerful king the Saiyans have ever seen.  He and father have told me I am advancing in my training far better than any child my age and children twice my age.”

“Your studies seem to be advancing quickly as well.  The vocabulary you are able to use and verbalize for a four year old is remarkable.”

“I am your child,” he beamed up at her, repeating what she often said about him and where his smarts came from.  She tickled him in response and he squealed in laughter.

“I heard that, brat.  I too am a male of great intellect,” a deep gravelly voice interrupted.  “Woman, stop telling the boy nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense if it is true.”  Bulma smiled and turned her head to receive his kiss.

Trunks excitedly jumped out of his mother’s lap and flew into his father’s awaiting arms.

“Dad!  You have returned!”

Vegeta chuckled as he cradled his son close to his chest.  “Speaking ill of me behind my back is not very princely, Trunks.”

“I never said such a thing.  You implied it.”

“In the short amount of time I have been gone, you seem to have advanced in your studies.”

“He is my child.”  Bulma beamed.

“Mine as well.” Vegeta returned.

Bulma rose to kiss Vegeta on the cheek, but he turned his head to taste his mate on his lips. 

“Welcome back, Vegeta,” she licked her lips.  “Are all the preparations ready?”

“They are.”

“Great.”

Bulma kissed Trunk’s temple, who was still in his father’s arms and also wedged in-between their bodies.  “Our rooms are ready for us in the Saiyan Kingdom, Trunks.  Are you excited to move to our new home?”

“Yes, but I’m going to miss everyone here.  Especially silly Uncle Raditz and grandpoppy.  Oh, and grandmamma and her famous chocolate chip cookies!  And Auntie Ty!”

“I will too,” Bulma laughed as she took Trunks in her arms.  “But we can always come back and visit, and they will visit us too once we are settled in our new home.”

“Home, I like the sound of that, woman.”

** Another 10 years later… **

“V-Vegeta!” Bulma moaned a little too loudly as her gasps echoed down the hall of their living quarters.

Vegeta grunted as his hips slammed harder against his mate, his hand pushing the back of her head to him so her groans of pleasure were muffled against his chest.  “Quiet, woman.  Do you want to almost get caught again?”

“W-whose fault is it that we’re f-fucking against the door again?”

Vegeta flicked Bulma’s clit with his fingers causing her to gasp in delight.  “We both know we get off on the thrill of possibly getting caught.”

“Not if we get caught by our teenaged son!”

Vegeta bent his head to bit at the sensitive part of her neck and he groaned when it caused Bulma’s inner muscles to squeeze around him.

“V-Vegeta, bit me harder!”

Vegeta complied with her wishes and bit hard enough to draw blood as Bulma did the same and bit into his chest right through his shirt.  His whole body shuddered at the sexual high it gave him and his grunts grew with each punishing thrust he gave to Bulma.  Not caring anymore, he pushed into her body as the door behind them rattled against its hinges as the wet sounds of flesh against flesh grew louder until they came together, trying their best to muffle their cries into their partner’s body and failing.

Vegeta breathed against her neck as his hips lazily stroke in and out of her body as small shivers still racked her body as they came down from their orgasmic high. Once they could breathe normally again, Vegeta kissed Bulma lightly on the lips as he exited her body.

Bulma smiled brightly up at Vegeta as she unwrapped her legs from around his hips and stood on her own shaking feet.

“Come on.  We need to shower and change again or we’ll be late.”

Bulma held his hand and led Vegeta back into their room to shower, but she knew he had other plans for them as she watched his glistening cock rise back to attention.

*****

“What took you so long?  Were you trying to be fashionable late to your own coronation, _Queen_ Bulma?”

“Missed you too, _Queen_ Tights.”

Tights smiled widely still not used to being called a queen, at least outside of the bedroom.  She had become the queen of the Vampires the week before in her own coronation with Raditz titled as her royal consort.  She smiled as she watched her sister and brother-in-law as they went through the Saiyan version of the coronation and cheered the loudest, along with her mate, as Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks were crowned the new ruling sovereigns of the Saiyan Kingdom.

Once the ceremony was over, and the party moved to the dining hall where inhabitations of both kingdoms could enjoy refreshments and speak to the new king, queen, and/ or prince, Vegeta gave Bulma a knowing smile from across the room.

_Do you think we can sneak out for a few minutes so I can have another taste of you?_

_Vegeta! Behave!  I think the whole room would notice if we were gone and then came back smelling of sex!  Besides, I know you wouldn’t be satisfied with only a few minutes. If I let you have your way, we’d be gone for hours._

_Would that be so bad?_

 Bulma smirked back at her husband, but looked away from her mate when she saw her son was approaching with Goten and the one of the Humans highly ranked political leader’s daughter excitedly behind.

“Mom, is it okay if I leave with Goten and Mai?  Goten said he found this cave with this deep chasm of water and if you swim under it for a while, there’s this pretty beach that’s secluded.  I want to check it out and possibly take you and father there so we can have a private family vacation away from all prying eyes.”

Bulma caressed her son’s cheek who was almost the same height as her, seeing the same sense of adventure she had when she was younger, but with the face and body so similar to his father.

“Of course, sweetie~  But say goodbye to both sets of grandparents first before you leave.”

“Thanks, mom.  You’re the best!”

 _I heard that. The brat!_ Vegeta’s amused voice came through their link.

_Not my fault Trunks is a mama’s boy.  Someday I might say the same about you and our daughter._

Bulma laughed with happiness and contentment as she watched Trunks, followed closely behind by Goten and Mai, run up to her parents first then to her in-laws.

“You sure that was wise?  What if they get hurt?”

“Trunks can take care of himself,” she turned to smile at her mate.  “Besides, I think it’s time he went out on his own to have his own adventures now.”

“You’re probably right, woman.”

“I’m always right.  Even if I’m wrong, sexy~”

“Not so loud, woman.  What if someone hears you?”

“Vegeta, everyone in this room has superb hearing and knows my special nickname for you.  Besides, everyone is going to forget it because I have a surprise for you, my king.”

Bulma returned Vegeta’s smirk at hearing his newer nickname she had said to him a few days ago while they were basking in the afterglow of one particularly intense round of lovemaking.

“Every day is a lovely surprise with you, my queen.  My mate.  My woman.”

“Hmm, I think this surprise will surpass them all.”

“Tell me, woman.”

Bulma wrapped her hand around Vegeta’s wrist and placed his hand on her flat belly.

_I’m pregnant, Vegeta.  We’re having a little princess._

“Pregnant… Princess…”

Vegeta was shocked surprised, his eyes moving between her face and her belly over and over again, until a huge grin spread over his face.  He gently pulled her toward him as he kissed her with all the love he had for her and their family, and now the daughter they created.  They pulled away from each other when a booming voice sounded behind them along with the sound of their son’s laughter and joy.

“Sit, woman!  I will have my granddaughter want for nothing starting this instant!”

“She is still a fetus, father.  Not even formed enough to have a heartbeat.”

“Someone bring the woman a chair!”

“You are no longer the king of this kingdom, father…”

“But I can still make orders!  Broly!! Chair!!”

Bulma just laughed as her mate and his father argued about how this pregnancy would differ for her without her input as she thanked Broly for bring a chair and several cushions for her to sit on.  Trunks walked to her side and she smiled at her teenaged son who was smiling back at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant, mom?  I wouldn’t have asked to leave if you were going to tell everyone today.”

“I wasn’t planning on it and wanted to tell your father privately at first, but I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.  Moreover, I didn’t want you to miss out on having fun.”

“We can go any time so it wouldn’t have been a problem if you said no.”

“I know, but you are my son and I sensed you needed to go on a little adventure soon.”

They watched as the former King Vegeta became more animated and demanded a list of things for Broly to bring to her immediately.  They both shook their heads and they smiled as they watched Vegeta trying to subdue his father with words.

“Are you excited to finally have a sibling?  Even if she is a girl?”

“If it’ll get Grandpa V off my back for a while,” Trunks laughed.  “But seriously, I am.  I can’t wait to be a big brother.”

Bulma moved her hands to cover her belly and smiled.  “We can’t wait to meet you Bra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I never wrote a fic with Bra in it so I decided to do an additional epilogue that skips into the future again! Look forward to it next weekend!!
> 
> Also, I already started to write another fic on top of For the Good of the Queendom which is more canon than I’ve ever written before and starts on the Saiyan/ Vegeta Saga of the anime/ manga. It goes through the same journey the Z warriors went on, but with more non-canon Vegeta and Bulma interactions, if you know what I mean~ 😈🍆😈
> 
> Here's the link to vote again!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfc6duaBsOaVzJz5uVLRm9oRgWz9MtEBP6LauiNGbV32krSFg/viewform
> 
> Also, if you didn't know, I started using Twitter more in the past week. If you need a nsfw Vegebul pick me up during the week, I write short little fics with accompanying art I find on Twitter daily.  
> Hey hey to my Twitter followers for come through this past week!
> 
> https://twitter.com/fanfictina18


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a short ride, but what a ride it's been. Thanks for all the love, kudos, comments, and everything else for this fic! Now onto For the Good of the Queendom and another canon based fic I have in mind. See you guys later!
> 
> Enjoy!

** 4 years later… **

“Higher daddy!  Higher!” Bra squealed in delight as Vegeta flew with her on his shoulders, her hands holding onto his forehead and hair.

He had hoped she would’ve learned to fly early just as Trunks had learned at an unusually early age, but inwardly, he was glad she did not because then he would not have been able to carry her around as she clung to him as they flew.

“Wheeee!!  I can’t wait to learn how to fly like you, mommy, and Trunks!”

“Hold on tight, Bra.  I’m going to speed up so your mother can see you sooner.  She probably misses you since I’ve had you all day to myself.”

Vegeta felt Bra’s arms wrapped around his forehead as he accelerated toward their home in the distance.

** Later that night… **

Vegeta tucked a bathed and very sleepy Bra into bed, about to turn off the lights, but she stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

“Tell me my favorite story again, daddy.”

“Okay, but I’m only telling you the one.  Promise me you won’t ask for me, Bra.”

“I promise.”

Vegeta kissed Bra’s temple and knew if she truly wanted to hear another story, he would not deny her.

“Can you hold me while you tell me the story?”

Vegeta climbed under the sheets and waited until Bra was comfortable against his side using his arm as a pillow.

“There once was a prince who flew over a field of flowers and spotted the most beautiful princess he had ever seen.  She was sleeping in the middle of the field so the prince approached her very slowly from the sky, not wanting to spook her, but she opened her eyes when she caught his scent.  The prince spoke two words to himself and knew he made a mistake at saying them aloud, but she only smiled at him and introduced herself to him as he did the same.  With their short interaction with each other, the princess looked into the prince’s face and smiled so brightly, it made his heart pound, his hands sweat, and his throat dry.  When they touched each other for the first time, they knew they were meant for each other and so they…”

Vegeta continued his love story with Bulma, minus the graphic sex, until Bra couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, and he slowly detached his daughter from his body.

“I thought I would find you in here.  Who knew Bra would have you wrapped around her little finger.”

“I think it is only fitting since Trunks was the same with you when he was a boy.”

“Hmmm, I miss the days when Trunks would follow me around like a cute little puppy,” Bulma sighed.  “Now he’s a man more interested in a woman than his mother.”

“Just like his father.  There was only one thing I thought of when I was his age.”

“Oh, really?”  Bulma quirked an eyebrow as she tucked Bra in after Vegeta removed himself from her bed.  “And if he is so much like you, I guess you will also be sleeping alone tonight.”

“Woman,” Vegeta growled in the way she loved and he saved for their bedroom as he wrapped her in his arms.

“What?”

“Our son is so much like me that he is only interested in one woman sharing his bed.  He hasn’t noticed anyone else since he met her so many years ago.”

“You noticed it too,” she said looking up at her mate.

“How could anyone not notice?  He blatantly stares at her when we visit the human’s government white building ever since her father became the elect representative for their race.”

“I guess our kingdom will be on good terms with the Humans too now if Trunks has his way.”

“He is our son.  We tend to get our way no matter the difficulty.”

** 10 years later… **

“Dad, hurry up!  I do not want to be late for the ceremony!”

“Bra, you were the one who is about to make us late because your hair wasn’t the way you wanted the first dozen times.”

“I know I know, but it’s a special day that will hopefully only come once.”

Bra moved to Vegeta’s side and looped her arm through his awaiting one as they walked down the hall together.

“I can’t believe today is finally the day.  Mom must be bursting with happiness.”

“She will be the same when it’s your special day.”

“Ehh, I don’t see that day coming for a long time.”

“Good.  One less body I would have to get rid of.”

“Daddy!  I can take care of myself and do not need help getting rid of any body,” Bra smiled up at her father, “because I did learn how to protect myself from the best.”

Vegeta smiled down at his teenaged daughter as they reached the throne room, praying the day would never come when she met a boy and brought him home.  He would have to put the living fear of god into him when the day came.

The doors were opened and the air from Vegeta’s lungs left his body as he watched his mate walking toward them.  Even after years together, he always found her exceptionally beautiful and breathtaking.  Humans might have argued his point because Vampires did not age after they peaked at their prime, but Bulma always left him breathless especially when she was dressed in an elegant dress and wore the crown meant for the Saiyan queen.

“There you two are.  I was about to send a search party for the both of you.”

“Mommy, you’re so funny,” Bra said as she wrapped her arms around her mother and pecked her on the cheek.  “And so beautiful!  The dress looks amazing on you!”

Bulma raised her hands to cup her daughter’s face and beamed at her.  Bra was becoming a woman and looked more like her as each day passed, much to Vegeta’s chagrin.  The only time she resembled Vegeta was when she smirked, was annoyed or angry and it made her laugh when she saw him in her features.

“You look just as beautiful my darling daughter.  Now come on.  The ceremony is about to begin and I need to walk Trunks down the aisle.”

“I still can’t believe Trunks is going to marry the daughter of the Human president.  But then again I’m glad he is.  I can’t wait to finally have a sister!”

“It only makes sense he would choose her to be his mate,” Vegeta interrupted and kissed his wife briefly.  “They practically grew up together and saw each other at every function we had to attend.  It was only a matter of time.”

“I still can’t believe Pilaf was able to be elected to presidency, but that’s neither here or there,” Bulma smiled.  “Now let’s get into place so we can welcome our new daughter into our family.”

***

Bulma smiled as she watched Vegeta and their daughter dancing together from the corner of her eye as she did the same with her son.

“I never thought father would have anyone else wrapped around their finger so tightly besides you.  He’s softer with her than he ever was with me.”

Bulma smiled.  “He was only harsh and demanding with you because he knew you were going to succeed the Saiyan throne after us.  His methods might have been rough at times, but you wouldn’t be the heir that you are now without his training and tutelage.”

“Yeah, dad’s _tough love_ sure felt painful at the time, but you are right.”

“I always am…”

“Even if you’re wrong,” Trunks finished the phrase she always said to his father over the years.

“But you know he loves you both the same.”

“I know, mom.”

They danced together silently for the rest of the song, and neither one of them spoke again until the next song started.

“What are you going to do about children?  They will be half Human and have many deficiencies.”

“Ready to be a grandmother so soon?”  Trunks chuckled.  “Mai and I talked about it and she wants to be turned before we start having kids.  It will also solve the problem of her life expectancy so we can live together forever.  We’re going to do it tonight after all of this is over.  Her blood is the only one I ever want to taste ever since we exchanged blood once we became engaged.”

Bulma placed a hand over Trunks’ heart and smiled up at him now that he towered over her.  “I’m glad.  I know you two almost broke up a few years back due to the fact she might not want to become a turned vampire.”

“Yeah, but we both know we couldn’t live without each other like you and father.”

“That’s right,” Bulma kissed his cheek.  “Now let’s go pull her away from her father so you can be with your wife, and I can be with my husband.  Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue for PA is up!! Link below!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141/chapters/51348493
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote for PA for Audience Choice for Romance AND/OR Sci-Fi!!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfc6duaBsOaVzJz5uVLRm9oRgWz9MtEBP6LauiNGbV32krSFg/viewform


	20. Final side note

Here's my usually last blurb before I mark this fic as completed!  Thank you so much for showing me love on each and every one of my fics thus far! 

I have a new fic in mind that I actually started writing at work and it's loosely canon with variations to fit my story. It'll obviously have an E/MA rating with more Vegebul interactions and will span from the Saiyan Saga to the end? Haven't decided when to end it.  I’m doing and will do a lot of research based off the anime/ manga and write from there, and hopefully you'll like it. I would post a synopsis of it bc I already wrote one, but I want to tweak it a bit more so I'm only going to post a part of it. 

[I have conquered countless planets and have killed many all over the galaxy for the sake of a tyrant that took everything away from me, but it all turned around when I met them.....  I don’t deserve any of it, but I can’t help myself and I take everything offered to me because I am a selfish monster.]

Wooooop, I'm excited for this one! Obviously I'll still be writing For the Good of the Queedom, but I just wanted to share this with everyone!

 

* * *

* * *

If you're a new (or old) fan, go check out my other fics!  Even though my earlier fics are horrendously written due to the fact I didn't have a lot of practice with writing, being a math teacher, I would say I improved a lot (and still improving bc I suck sometimes with details and such).

** ONGOING (Vegebul) **

For the Good of the Queendom (Futuristic Medieval Times) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032237>

 

** COMPLETED (Vegebul) **

Planetary Arrangements (Modern Au with Saiyans) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141>

Central City (Yakuza) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403>

Never Again (Motorcycle Club/ gang) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585288>

I Wonder... (Genre unknown?)  <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669133>

Mine, but Yours (Everyone is a Saiyan)  <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593608>

 

**Persephone and Hades complete/ in the works (very short)**

No Matter What  <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590427>

 

 

Also, if you ever comment on my fics, I reply to everyone who do!!  Let's start a convo and discuss how much we love Vegeta and Bulma!! #beefyass #removethepants

Until next time!!  Thanks for reading!!


End file.
